Bancho of DXD
by Dragon Blaze-X
Summary: The life of Rias Gremory was simple. At least to her and her peerage as they laughed and trained together. But as her engagement loomed over, she took a chance that came with more baggage then expected. "Red stay out my business or I will throw you out this widow. Same goes to you four eyes." She regrets her decision. As the she and her rival are dragged along by a Bancho
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys look like pervs win we're going with the High school DXD Naruto going full blown delinquent. Or at least my version. The following shall include coats, headbands and bandanas (the manly kind), a lot of fights, maybe a girl that makes the beast purr like a little kitten. A crew and the right hand man….Yes it will be Sasuke.**

 **Ok the reason I am doing this is because I feel for some reason out of all the dimensional travel fic or otherworldly fic they never have Sasuke come along. Mostly because of universal hate for him because of the shit he has pulled over the course of the series… Which I understand. (Look at my page for the thing I realized it got too long) Long story short I'm cutting him a break because I can somewhat understand him…..to an extent. So he will be Naruto's right hand where he deals with the darker side of shit while Naruto his front man and leader of the crew. Just like in the end of the series.**

 **Also I apologize in advance this was one of the ideas that like most writer thing a lot in the middle but never enough how to start it properly. So I apologize in advance if the start it a little wired for a ch or two.**

 **And if the first few chapters flop hard enough I'll scrap it and start from scratch so let me know if this ship is seaworthy or not OK guys**

 **One more thing! Most of my info is wika and other writers stuff I'm also am binging the LN.**

 **Final notes.**

 **Kaguya X Naruto X harem X Rule 63 Issei (always felt this was a good idea rather than shitting on him the whole time)**

 **Sasuke x minor harem don't really know who he will get except maybe Akeno and Gabby...**

 **Everyone becomes devils but the Naruvers trio don't take it kindly and a lot of pot shots at the three fractions. Also different peerages for Sasuke and Naruto**

 **Also a lot of minor crossovers including Sengoku Basara, Eyeshield 21 (No hells commander he was going to be in the Fairy tail one), Great Priest Imhotep, and other stories.**

 **All right let's start this.**

 **I own nothing but idea**

 **Flamers go and die**

 **Bla bla bla.**

 **OK LET GET TO IT**

 **Speaking "** Red if you don't get out of my bed right now I will throw you out the window. **"**

 _Thoughts 'Hnng what is with her. A stick that far up can't be healthy.'_

 _ **Everything that goes bump in the night "RAWWWW"**_

 _ **What goes bump's thoughts 'Foooood'**_

Nonverbal communication i.e. Speakers, text, mind speak [Plan A is a go]

Magic/ Jutsu: **Rasengan/** **Ure hostium ignis inferni**

 **Ch 1**

 **Prolog**

How many years since he had been here 10, 20 100? After her death he felt hollow as he wandered across the globe and almost added to his list of regrets. But like always that man always came to save him even when he didn't want him to.

' _Kami what would I do without my brother._ ' Came the thoughts of the eternal Yin wanderer Sasuke Uchiha as sat on the out cropping that jutted over the valley of the end. Giving a sigh the young looking man could only think back to worst days of his life and how his brother just kept him together.

For it was roughly 650 years ago that he and his brother of the soul found their curse and its cost. Immortality and their family.

Do to strength they accumulated during the war and after it, their very own chakra reacting to the sage's marks, forcing their bodies to change and to adapt. For with perfection both in shape and vitality. Their bodies became some the strongest the world has ever seen, capable to even defy time and death.

Between the two of them, he being the weak spirited man that he was took it the hardest. For as he felt the happiness he finally posed crash down around him as everything he now had turned to be taken once more. He choose to run away rather than face it like the coward he was, as he abandon his wife of 17 years and his 15 year old daughter. Simply because his heart could not take the pain of outliving his dear family. But it was barely a month and a half later when his brother found him, covered in blood as he tried to test the limits of his immortality.

Sasuke was shell of even his younger self that help started the war, as he raved like a madman as he used the teaching gained from the snake to work out an equation that would make him mortal. By time Naruto showed up at the entrance and saw the sad state his yin half was in do to attempts at trying to weaken the seal through starvation and dehydration.

But as the Naruto's orange figure came to view he figured out that their immortality was due to the chakra mark while physically gone still resided within their bodies. So like the foolish selfish man that he was, he to cut the link between the marks. In frenzy he tried to kill him….again.

It was honestly pathetic while his body couldn't die from lack of food or water, but substance kept it strong. Barely able to lift a sword and cast a puff of fire he fumbled forward. As he looked at the Uchiha with those sad pitying eyes.

And through sheer will he made a worthwhile blow as he stabbed the kage with the only resistance being a single question. "Why?"

The yin barer could not give him an answer as his body gave out and fell to the floor. Were all he could do was stare at Naruto's eyes as he pulled the blade out like a splitter. Tossing it away he simply sat down gave a sigh, as he took in his brother's broken form. And from there he gave the broken man a speech not unlike the one he used to finally bring him back after the war.

But rather than convey his willingness to bring Sasuke out of the darkness he instead showed him his. As talked about how he was not the only one hurting as he was once more forced into loneliness beyond his control. After he finally worked so hard to achieve the biggest wants of his youth. Family. Friends. People who truly and utterly cared for him, just for being him and nothing else. Only for it to be taken away by the bitch called life.

And as he cried Sasuke croaked out "why are you not like me?" His response was what one would expect of a beast of burdens. He would shoulder the load with his broad back and move forwards. As he now knows after their life was over he would never see them again. Which made the time he had left with them that much more precious, and how he would hold on to them for the rest of his life in his heart.

" _Which is why teme I can't have you going off your rocker. After all we got a long ass time stuck with each other still._ " and of course none of their interactions would be complete without a little heart felt snarky. Crying Sasuke could not help but whimper "take me back."

Smiling the blond could not help but wipe his eyes and give a nod of agreement. Throwing his brother over his back and grabbing his sword the two headed home for the last time.

From then on life was what one would expect. Sasuke spent any moment he had after he got better with his daughter and wife. Watching as his daughter succeed his best friend and brother in law, as she took his hat while the brat who took his daughter's innocence violated rule 1 of the 6453 rules of the marriage contract the boy had with Uchiha heiress. " _Don't get touchy feely with my princess!"_

But as all good things they must come to an end. Their times came and went as they set out as wanders the world. While their descendants helped keep the peace of the world. With only a little help from either Yin or the Yang sages. As they took down a threat far beyond their level, or helped set someone back on the write path. Overall life after their families was pretty boring as they traveled, split up for about ten or twenty years. Got back together, fight each other a bit to keep the skills sharp as we tried to one up one another. Drink a bit, shoot the breeze. Split up again before rinsing and repeating the whole thing.

Speaking of which…

"Oi Sasuke! I thought we'd meet at lake for fishing and some sake like always?" the blonde said as he walked up behind the Uchiha. "Ya but I felt like reminiscing a bit." Sasuke said as he gestured with his **left hand** towards the spot on his right.

"Still find it weird that with immortality you got a somewhat decent healing factor." Naruto said as he took a seat at the man's side.

"Weird? It was you who buged the crap out of me to let it grow it out rather then cut it off!"

"I know, I know I just got used to you being a one armed bastard rather than a two armed one again is all."

"Oi don't pull that crap on me dobe. It took 130 years to grow you had plenty of time to get used to it. "

"Fine, fine." He said to placate his two armed compatriot. "Just past the jug." handling the clay jug to the blond the Sasuke started to reminisce once more. "You now this is the same spot we stood at when we undid the **Infinite Tsukuyomi.** " He said as the blond gave a quick shake due to the strength of the drink. "Kami that has kick!...Huh you right. For one reason or another we always seem to meet back in a valley. With this one the most visited."

"It's called snake bite. Made at the Ryūchi Cave. And it seems everything wants to go down at a valley or ruins. Must be good fighting feng shui."

"Makes sense."

"The sake or the valley thing dobe?" Giving a shrug the blond just took the jug back as the two sat in silence as they passed the sake back and forth.

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke….."

"Hnnn?"

"I'm getting remarried." Eyes bolting open the Uchiha could not help but waste good sake in a spit take. After all it had been centuries since either of them even looked at woman after their wives and daughters passed. Neither bothered to look for another woman, mostly due to neither could move on from their other half, and even if they did find another that could complete them like their wives. There was still the factor of immortality forcing them to go through the pain all over again.

"Dooobe..." palming his face Sasuke could not help but let his thoughts race as all the factors that could have led to this outcome. Ranging from the reincarnation of his friends wife, to Naruto finally losing it and made one up. But no matter the outcome or the reasoning behind his friend's actions he would stand by him.

.Giving a sigh the sharingan asked the most prominent question that was on his mind. "Are you sure about this?" Getting a nod in return from the blond Sasuke gave another sigh as he saw the conviction in his eyes. "Alright then…...So who's the lucky girl."

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back, there the two held each other's gaze neither breaking eye contact. Taking a deep nasally breath from his nose Sasuke broke eye contact and swiped the snake bite. "You know what. Not even surprised by this shit anymore." he said as his body went slack as knocked back the sake. "So mind telling me how this happened." the blackett said as he looked somewhat relieved blond.

Flashback

This was a stupid idea.

Don't do it.

Have you lost it?

Came the various muttering of Bijuu as Naruto completed the seal matrix. One that would allow him to completely surpass even the sage of six paths in sealing. Looking around himself he gazed at the hundreds of kanji that surrounded him making sure everything was in place the blond sage began to pump chakra into the matrix and closed his eyes.

Once he felt a dropping sensation pass through his being the blonde opened his eyes once more only to now see a massive expanse of darkness with a single pale glow a fair distance away from him, settling his nerves the ninja began approaching the white light. Upon arriving at the source Naruto steadfast as he looked over the great pillars of marble that had four black chains suspending a single pale sphere giving the illusion of a captured moon. But the sphere was slightly transparent and within it a single unearthly woman sat posture perfect as she meditated. Taking the last few steps that separated them Naruto reached out and rapped on the glass.

In an instant the horned woman inside snapped her eyes open and locked her pale pupiless eyes on his form. For a brief moment white hot rage flashed across her eyes, before like a sudden cold wind snuffed out the flames, and replaced them an icy dispassionate gaze.

Holding their each others gaze the two looked at each other seemingly for hours as they tried to read the one another's soul through its windows called eyes. Breaking the silence the blond asked the question that had been on his mind ever since he first saw those eyes of hers. "Why?" the question was met with dispassionate silence but still the blond pushed forward with his questioning. "You know most everyone I ever fought had some sort of reason for their action. Some wanted power, riches and a few lost souls peace. And each of them told me in their own way their reason. Some did it to bolster their wrecked pride as their plane crashed around their ears. Others did it to mock or scare of some brats who were in over their heads. Hell some even did it as a method of mental warfare by attempting to convince me to join them or to agree with their own ideology in hopes that the fight could be over rather than waste energy fighting me. Or at the very least cause me to hesitate. But you, you never gave a reason just said what you wanted and then fought. So I ask you why you wanted to take all the chakra for yourself." The blond stated with a convention as looked into the twin moon eyes of Kaguya.

He was met with more silence. "You do know you're playing with the world's most stubborn shinobi right?" her face did not change at the statement. "Alright then we can do this the hard way." Naruto said as he unsealed a chair and began his campaign to get the rabbit goddess to speak to him.

It was years of attempts from the blond, most getting no reaction and the few that did were met with a harsher glare or a red faced rabbit. But at long last did the Shinobi won against the rabbit goddess...again.

"You insufferable child you already know my reasoning." came the shout of the goddess that forced the blond to stop his tapping of her prison. "No, I was told by a talking psychotic black stain that had a thing for his mother. While I don't know about most people, I tend to prefer to hear anything straight from the source. Because I honestly don't trust anything that little stain says and after all there can always be more factors than what most people realize at the moment. " Stated the blond as he locked eyes with Kaguya. "So tell me straight from your mouth. Why did you try and destroy the human race." seeing the twitch in the woman's jaw he fully prepared for the shouting that would mostly likely follow

"Very well you want my reason child." The woman said with a tone that could freeze lakes but burned with an undertone of boiling rage. "You and your kind are unfit be in the presence of chakra let alone to wield it. Add to the fact that humanity's war like nature makes them fully incapable of grasping the very concept of peace. As your kind stabs its allies in the back. As you kill and slaughter one another for the most petty of reasons! That is why I did it. Because it needed to be done! Lest humanity tares itself and everything it touches APART." for the first time since they met within the seal space she was imprisoned in did the rabbit goddess stood as she shouted at the blond with all of her hate.

"Then how come we have achieved it?" the blond stated with a fire in his eyes as the rabbit goddess looked at the blond as her royal decorum began to crumble.

"You LYING DOG!"

"THE HELL I AM DATTEBAYO!" Naruto roared as his chakra came forth like a title wave across the seal scape causing it to rumble on the sheer pressure of the blond's power. "Days after we defeated you and Zetsu's plans we began to work towards peace. And a few years' time the world came to its summit and we had peace all across the planet. One that has lasted for centuries"

Fists balling Kaguya roared back. "Impossible you kind is incapable of such a feet! All you know is war and backstabbing. Without a god you would have made yourselves extinct."

"SAYS the hypocrite!"

"WHAT!"

"Nearly two decades after the war two more Ōtsutsuki arrived going by the names of Momoshiki and Kinshiki." seeing her eyes widen at the names the bond pressed on. "And they told me of your kind practice with the trees. As they grow them only to feel it power and maintain youth. And your kind was willing to go as far you can just to keep it that way. Even if it means eating your fellow clan mates!" he roared as anger permeating his being advancing forward the blond smacked the sphere shaking the goddess. "SO TELL ME HOW YOUR KIND IS IT BETTER THEN MINE. HOW ARE WE DIFFERENT! HOW ARE WE BELOW YOU? WHEN WE HAVE MADE PEACE!"

All the blond got in response was a scream from the pale haired woman.

It was a start, as two for days argued back and forth, times for hours or till the Ōtsutsuki's voice was robbed or they ran out of breath. But in time even then that ran out, leaving way for conversation and debates. From their time went on as the shinobi and the goddess learned of one another entirety. Their pasts, their histories, everything. Eventually this lead to form a base for an odd friendship.

Which lead to this single moment.

"Alright we're finally going to do this." stated the blond as he placed his hand on the orb containing the Ōtsutsuki. Looking at her now after years she honestly looked comply different. As the hardness of her eyes and faced softened allowing her beauty to truly shine, unlike the more dollish one she had before. Giving nod she signaled the blond to begin and placed her hand with his.

Closing his eyes Naruto let his chakra flow into the orb. Almost immediately cracks appeared over the orb and an instant later the prison forged by two strong young men shattered. For the first time by the man who made it.

"Oomph!" only for the prisoner to fall five feet she was suspended from on the ground…..face first. "Crap! Sorry." moving to help the goddess stand he grabbed her arm as she rubbed her nose. "Naruto-san what happened?" questioned the nasally voiced woman as she rubbed her nose. "My guess do to the nature of your release and Zetsu not gather the world's chakra for you this time it will take a while till you have power back." responded the blond as he set Kaguya into the chair he left within the seal scape.

"Then why did you not catch me?"

"Sorry again. But I was preoccupied with other factors." he said as he began to move the woman hands away to inspect her nose. "Being?"

"..." Her question was met with silence which was answer enough. Sighing the woman let her shoulder sag as a regret coursed through her. Seeing the change in poster the blonde opened his mouth to apologize. "Look Kaguya I..."

"You don't need to apologize Naruto-san. It is perfectly reasonable to hold suspensions of me." she said as she folded her hand in her lap in attempt to hold some dignity. Only to feel a hand cup her face and lift her chin to meet his eyes. "Hey. Look honestly I was being a forgetful and was too busy focusing on the seal to make sure you came out alright." the blond consoled the blond as he gave her one of his smiles.

"I do not know about today's culture but during my reign it was considered a crime to lie to my face." the mother of sages said causing the blond to blink in confusion. "But thank you for attempting to spare my feelings." she finished with a small smile.

"Oi! I'm telling you the truth, I always worry about my friend's safety." huffed the blond. "Well whatever. Let's get out of here." Naruto said as he offered her a hand. Nodding the former goddess took his hand and pulled herself up. Now standing both could not help but quirk their brows at a rather stark realization now they were on level ground. Both of them were pretty big. With Naruto being one of the tallest leaf shinobi at 6'5 and Kaguya probably being the tallest woman in the Elemental Nations at 5'11.

Both giving a mental shrug at the information the blonde placed his hand on her shoulder and in a small twist of space they left.

Appearing on the surface of the moon within the pocket dimension Kaguya created the blond grabbed hold of the woman as she almost fell off the side. "Sorry! I forgot to account for the rotation of the seal." sighing the woman couldn't even get angry after all the man could have just let her fall to her death or leave her in the prison to rot. "How about we just take this to the ground?"

"Ya that probably a good idea. Hold on tight." giving her a few moment to prep herself the blonde cut of the chakra in his feet and fell towards the earth below them. Flipping in the air the blond positioned the Ōtsutsuki woman in his arms into a brides carry. Factoring his passenger he made sure to cushion his fall with chakra to make sure he did not jostle her. "Thank you Naruto-san you can put me down now." Nodding his head he set he feet onto the ground, wobbling a little on unsteady feet the Ōtsutsuki eventually stood tall as her chakra finally began to return to her. Feeling a little curious about her friend and how he had progressed since they first met, she sent out a small pulse to get a reading.

' _!...kami?_ '

Giving a small gulp the woman stared at the blond as her knees threatened to give out once more at the sheer difference between this man and that boy she first met. When she first met the young man his reserves while a fraction of her own, were still greater than her eldest son, even after losing much of it hers was still greater by a good margin. But now it she doubted the chakra of a thousand chakra fruits combined could even hope to meet the power he now possessed.

"Hey Kaguya you alright?" Looking into the eyes on the question blond the former rabbit goddess could not help but feel relief swept through her. Taking comfort in the fact his eyes and himself did not wish malice on her form for she doubted even the entirety of the Ōtsutsuki clan it members from start of it history to its end working together could save a person from his wrath. "Yes... I guess, I am not used to having such little chakra. " Giving a nod the blond helped support her. "Alright then let's head back then." Feeling the questing gaze of the Kaguya the shinobi clarified with a quick **Hiraishin.** "Back home."

As they now stood in a field of flowers illuminated by the rising sun. "Figured after all the darkness and my dashing mug you could use some variety." the blond joked. Honestly he felt a good bit of pride as the normally reserved rabbit goddess actually have a look of wonder as she gazed at the all the flowers that surrounded them.

"So I did good?" Naruto asked.

The answer a hug. "Yes thank you Naruto-san." feeling Kaguya's arms loosen he looked down at her meeting her gaze and smile. "For everything."

"No problem."

Present

"After that we kind of went through a readjustment period." said the blond as he sipped a jug of toad sake now that Sasuke was being stingy with the sake he brought, despite it being his turn to bring the drinks. "Overall I say it went pretty well." said the blond with pride.

"So hold long did this readjustment period take." questioned the Uchiha as he looked at his blond friend with a knowing smile.

"Tnudrend bers..."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Two hundred years."

"That's what I thought. So did you bring your girl to show off or did want keep it a guy's night?" Asked the smirking Uchiha.

"Just wanted to make sure you were accepting. I know how hard headed you can be." the blonde said as he fired his pot shot at his friends past

. "Me hard headed? look who's talking." Sasuke shot back.

"Oh fuck off teme." growled the blond

"Alright, alright now where's this girl I had listing to you go on about?" Sasuke questioned as he felt a pulse of chakra his blond friend sent out to probably call his girl. His senses picking up the slight distortion behind him. He cast his eyes over his shoulder and saw that the ground behind them came the famous Amenominaka of the rabbit goddess. And from dimensional hole in the ground came Kaguya. Much like a rabbit she shyly peeked her head out of the hole as if to check for predators, till eventually she fully came out. And for a moment Sasuke didn't recognize her.

Gone was the harness in her eyes and the stone face. Now replaced with a much softer set and kinder if very nervous smile. "Got to say now that I have a look at her I'm a bit envious, good work dobe." the Uchiha words causing the ancient chakra user to blush and quickly move to her fiancé side and stand by him but not sitting down.

The blond could not help but sigh at her action. "Kaguya, I keep telling you don't need to be so formal. You are among friends so have a seat alright." the blonde said as gently pulled down his future wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. Causing her blush to deepen before she eventually just snuggled into his hold.

"So Kaguya-san you drink?" questioned the blackett as he offered the jug of snake bite. Feeling it would be rude to decline the offer from her husband's to be best friend she took the jug and had an experimental sip. Only for her to choke on the sheer potency of it as well as shout. "Sta-strong!" Which earned her a few chuckles from the men present. Blushing the woman could not help but swat at her fiancé, or at least attempted as Naruto thwarted her attempts by wrapping his arms around hers as rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Well I haft to say this brings back some memories." the Uchiha said as he caught the attention of lovebirds. "So do I need to send you to a pocket dimension or what?" he was met with cursing and stuttering over waiting till the wedding.

Overall the immortals hearts were light at their first joining as they began form a bond not unlike their original group.

But off course even it felt the same did not mean things repeated the past. After all they had a lot of power and all the time in the world. Which led to their current hobbies reliving and reincarnating through dimensions to enjoy what they had to offer be it love or battle.

The process for them was fairly simple, as they took a fragment of their souls and inserting them into the life stream much like the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. But the difference being the main body who go into stasis to sleep as they lived through mortal bodies and absorbed the memories in one of two ways over the course of a few thousand lifetimes.

The first being a passive reincarnation which involves them taking in the experience of the person they lived as without being fully aware. Other times they would perform a total reincarnation where they were aware of the lives they lived allowing them to take a more hands on approach. But like everything there were bound to a few problems.

Manly picking the next place to go. "Alright we are never talking about that world again." Said the disgruntled Uzumaki. "Agreed." came the voice of an equally peeved Uchiha.

"Really? You would think that the underling of a Superpervert would enjoy all those kunoichi honey." came the rather melodious voice of Kaguya.

"Oi I thought we said we wouldn't machine teme's bad choice."

"My bad choice? Really then why don't we talk about the time you picked the one with zombies and high school?"

"Hey it had Zombies and guns I thought it would be like with Wesker!"

Quickly descending into an argument as the two shinobi began to bring up more rather poor world choices. But feeling those two would probably wreck more than a few worlds if they started fighting she decided it would be best put an end to it. "Now now boys we all made a few mistakes in our times so let's just move on." the goddess said with rather cheerful voice. ' _Honestly these two. I'm sure if they never met me they would have just fought one another for all of eternity._ ' the goddess thought as she reminisced over the changes they all went through the years after the many lives.

Her becoming more cheerful and outgoing as she enjoyed the worlds and what they offered, Naruto becoming a tad rougher as he planned for or slayed evil in whatever life he lived in. Sasuke….well he didn't change much, he was still Naruto's right hand and the group's sarcastic teme they know and loved.

"After all it is my turn after all." she stated only to get groans in response. "What my picks aren't that bad." the rabbit goddess said as she puffed her cheeks. "I know Hime it's just that you have a tendency to pick..." Naruto began as he tried to search the least offence way to way to call out her choices.

"Harems" Sasuke interrupted. "They are geared towards harems. As your girlfriend seems to enjoy giving you as many wives as possible." he said lazily as he looked at the goddess who only puffed up her cheeks more in response. "Well I apologize after all the fighting and confusion mind games you two like to pick. I want something simple and loving." she said as she went back to her search.

"Alright Hime what do you got for us?"

"And please something that won't end with one of my female incarnations jumping your husband's dick because of you."

"Alright so how does this look." the Ōtsutsuki said as she presented the world to her companions.

"Ok we got dragons."

"Gods always good. There's always some bastard trying to take over the world."

"Monsters can never have enough"

"And yokai for a little homey feeling." Kaguya stated with a smile as she was swept up into a hug by her husband. "Hime, did I tell you how much I love you." he said as he looked at the women's pale eyes. "Yes but you could say it few more times." as she traced a finger along his jaw. "How about I do you one better." like a hawk snatching a mouse Naruto's lips descended and stole his wife's as he took them into his claws.

"Oi! Single awareness over here you mind. Also I want go already been needing a good fight." came the cry of the single Uchiha. "Alright already you stab happy bastard let's set up."

With the lovers separated the three began the prep work to send a chunk of soul and their conscious minds into the life stream. Setting themselves in meditative positions the three formed a triangle as they went through the pre soul's insertion checklist.

"Sealing dobe?"

"Check teme, is the soul resonance set." the blonde said as Fuinjutsu spread below them and encircled their forms

"Good to go." the Uchiha said as his Rinne-Sharingan allowed him to connect the souls of everyone as well as make an anchor.

"Hime, dimensional gate opening?"

"All set." She replied as the

"Alright. **Sōru Fukkatsu no Jutsu (Soul rebirth Jutsu)!** "

 **Author notes**

 **Alright the dxd fic is out and is a little wired for the first chapter but like all prologs it's just a set for everything else. So we got the crew heading for the Dxd universe for the next few thousand lifetimes.**

 **Honestly I felt the chapter was by far the most trying by just attempting to write a casual conversation or a debate. Everything else I've wrote so far is what I think very dynamic as well as black and white. Meaning it always had a right or wrong or a purpose to it. Honestly just writing about two old friends just talking over some beer and a view is kinda hard.**

 **So feel free to give me some rather harsh but constructive critics on this. So please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Ok this is out of the way NOW TO THE BATTLE GROUNF OF THE GODS**


	2. First Day of Class

**OK let do this again.**

 **For starters I would like to point out much of the chapter will be the same in premise and story is over all the same. Aka new game+, first day of class, harem yada yada. But looking back I realized I have made more than a few grave sins of writing. I told you what is going to happen rather than showing, I put in half assed ideas that wouldn't pan out later etc. I probably won't be able to fix all of these but I am going to at least make an attempt to present everything better. After the all princess and hero shtick has been done 1000 times but how it is done makes it great.**

 **So a few things that will carry over**

 **Also for warning I shall be manipulating mythos of all religions to my limited understanding of them. And at this point I am an atheist, but I enjoy all the stories of heroes and god that come with religion. So I apologize now if I piss of anyone with my ignorance of their culture or religion and if they feel inclined to correct me on my misinformation please PM me. Because at the moment I see Judaism, the big cross and Islam as more or less the same thing that originated around mecca with various branches of the same story. To me this is especially true since none of others of those three are mentioned in the DXD universe. And I have a little plot point that will come later addressing this.**

 **So for those of said faith I apologies here and now if I screw up more of the finer details of your culture. If you feel the need please PM with calm and organized letter detailing what I got wrong and what it really is. SO NO RANTING and shouting in the PM or review or it will be immediately discarded. Remember I am not purposely ignorant nor do I intend to be malicious. So please treat me as if I am a cup needing to be filled rather than a bigot who is selfish and purposely ignorant of others.**

 **And if anyone feels the need to maybe give the basic rundown of lesser known heroes and legends from their own religion or culture. Please PM me. And they may just get used. As a hero or villain that's up for debate.**

 **Things that are out timeline to public and a lot of spoilers. You don't like what you reading, write a better one yourself and do it your way. Or stop reading don't just jam my pm and comments with your whining. Leave some criticism that can help but be warned, some things I will not change.**

 **Also stuff for the crew maker and Oc submissions are at the bottom this time.**

 **And another thing this is a bit of a slow burn when compared to most other fics. Most I read always rush into supernatural aspects and get the harem. I want to at least pad this thing out so it comes off more natural. Since most of them get to the second arc by chapter 5 or less. SO BE PATIENT. I have a thing to at least try and do some building for this world.**

 **OK that is done now for the story this Rias and Sona's first year and the same year men can now apply for Kuou privet academy. Guess which two guys show up with the first batch of fellas…..late I might add EVIL LAUGH!**

 **(WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO WITH YOUR LIFE?!)- T.S. extra**

 **(I WANNA ROCK)**

 **As always**

"Speak **"**

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Big monster/ whatever**

 _ **Attacks**_

 **Ch2**

 **First Day All Over Again**

 **(rewrite ch)**

 **Aka First Day of class 2.0**

The town of Kouh was for all intents is rather abnormal town since its founding. Being founded for the sole purpose of creating a community for a school designed for tutoring of high class and high achieving young ladies. Yet despite it rather prestigious academy the town itself was that of an average Japanese suburban area, if a tad bit above average. Do to reaping the rewards of at times rather frivolous young ladies coming to partake in the town's goods and entertainment.

For many years both the town and the school were prosperous as young flowers learned more of both the extraordinary and the mundane.

Yet it is for this very same reason that will cause things to go awry, as school has decided to open its doors to the wolves. For as of now the Kouh Academy is co-ed allowing the young ladies to mix with young men. But it not without caution that the school board would allow beast into its previously virgin garden. No, for they will screen each and every applicant to ensure that they were civil young men. As to allow many of the more sheltered flowers who only had to worry about their petals and the thorns of the roses to adjust with cubs rather than wolves.

Although even as the school board screen the cubs, they tend to forget even a newborn cub can have the ferocity that dwarfs a wolf

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Keeyyaaa! RIAS! AKENO! " It had only been just over a month into the official school year and already individuals were demonstrating were they stood in the hierarchy. Such as the two young woman who had just walked through that gate for the day. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the rising stars of the academy excelling in academics, athletics and beauty to such an extent that they seemed almost mythological by nature. It was no wonder that they had effortlessly gained a following of the first years and a handful of second years that screamed their names like a cult chant. All hoping to gain the attention of the school's goddesses.

Be it Rias Gremory a fifteen year old girl who had the body and the impression of a queen. Whose eyes shone like bright emeralds and seemed to come alive with her hair redder than even the finest rubies. All while graced by a body that even gods would envy and cause painters to weep in futility at being unable to capture the majesty of her _mountains_ and deep _valleys_.

Or Akeno Himejima, who many would call a shrine maiden out of time. As her soft yet refined features that look as though it belong in a temple, which were only enforced by her long black hair held in a single ponytail by a single orange ribbon. But if we're look past her face one would see body of pure sin. Surpassing even her best friend Rias's body with her endowments.

"Tch! Who do they think they are? Strutting here like they own the world. "

For many it would seem as if the two could do no wrong. But no strength goes unchallenged. As when the two entered the academy and rose like stars, they earned the ire of their seniors. As many couldn't stomach that all the gifts, there talent and hard work be washed away by the two first years in so short of a time frame.

Causing many of them to congregate in a spot near the gate each morning, all bonded by the mutual hate of the two great ladies of Kuoh. Before doing what many bitter people do in face of foe they could not confront. Talk trash behind their target's backs.

"I hear both of them got implants. Just before entering to grab the attention of the boys" came the bitter voice a rather busty third year. Who up until last year held her head high with a proud bosom at the title of biggest boobs, only for the tile to be snatched twice over by the freshman stars.

"I heard Gremory-san uses her connection to threaten the teachers to keep her grades so high." came the voice of another.

"I heard Akeno-"

"She sleeps with-"

Eventually like every day the group descended into a fit of name calling and muttered curses. As they gossiped amongst one another to elevate the sting of their shattered prides.

Unaware that the targets of their ire could hear every word. Even as had long left the gates and entered the main building.

"Buchou shall I discipline them?" Whisper Akeno to her redhead as she subtly motioned to the backs of the third years that bad mouthed the rising red star of Kouh. Sighing at her friend's rather eager tendency to inflict harm on to another. For a moment the Gremory child tossed around the thought for a brief moment as to end the gossip of disgruntled teenagers. But her pride as Gremory and the lessons of her mother won out. After all as an heir to one of the remaining 72 pillar devil houses, she could not afford to even let her servant rise to such simple thing as hurtful words

"No Akeno that will not be necessary. After all it would sully the Gremory name, if we dealt with simple jealousy in such an uncouth manner. After all we should leave the disciplining to our student council president. Isn't that right Sona-san?" called the young woman as a shorter and bespectacled woman. Who like Rias was an heir to a devil house, more specifically the house of Sitri, as well as an old friend. "But I take it that is not all you wanted to talk about. Since it would be odd if my rival came by just to say hello." stated the blossoming woman towards her fellow if less endowed devil.

Indeed we have two late arrivals that will be transferring into our class." stated Sitri as she took up step beside Rias, as Akeno took up the rear behind them. "I take it these two are of decent worth." Mentioned Gremory referring to the late arrivals worth as an Evil piece. A term that was coined towards the personal servants of a high class devil. Who were reincarnated as a devil using demonic chess pieces. Allowing them to gaining new strength and power in turn for loyalty towards the _King_ of the peerage. Be it the strength of a rook, the speed of a knight, the magic of a bishop, the absolute power of a queen or the capability of the adapting pawn.

For a price of course. After one must first be seen worthy of a gift from a devil.

Nodding in response Sona continued on as they made their way up the stairs. "Yes and considering you're up and coming problem. I figured you could use one of them as they both seem like good investments. " Said the glasses wearing teen as she subtly stated she would be willing to part with only one of the two, but because their friendship would give Rias first pick. "That, and considering your hobby of yours. You would just claim them first and not even tell me." said the smaller woman as her companion blushed up a storm over her japanophile tendencies as the black haired queen giggled behind them.

Shooting a glare at her queen Rias quickly turned her focus to her rival. "S-so names and capabilities." she said in hopes of diverting the conversation away from her anime addiction. Handing the redhead a small pair of folders, Sona began to give a short rundown of the two students. "The blonde one on right is Naruto Uzumaki, while the one with the black hair of the left is Sasuke Uchiha. Both just transferred back to Japan from the USA. Their surnames should give you an idea of their pedigree." stated the Sitri as she saw the flash in her rival's eyes and an excited grin of her lips.

"Indeed! Uchiha and Uzumaki both one of the handful of clans that survived from the Sengoku and Bakumatsu eras, and still thrive in modern society. Both clans had a strange alliance of both Ninjas and Samurais. But it was suspected do to their odd setup made them some of the strongest in the Sengoku era, despite their small numbers. Along with it being said that it also contributed to their survival as clans. As throughout the history of Japan these two clans have been at one another's backs as often as they were at one another's throats. And while less known they were said to be as famous a pair of rivals and were often compared to rivalry of Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura!" gushed the girl. Who by the time she came down from her history high. Was met with unimpressed look of her rival and an amused one of her queen.

Coughing the Gremory girl attempted to bring back the topic in question. "So you feel they would be good prospects for us." A faint smile still on her face the Sitri nodded. "Yes despite constantly moving across the continents as well as various schools after the age of six. They still proved to be of a high breed, as they placed in the top tens of academics and physical fitness. Despite moving multiple times through a year." sated the Sona as her arms folded behind her back, as she adjusted into a strut not unlike a CEO across their company building.

"Despite that, would it be wise a decision to invest into a pair of men who float about like the wind." Asked the redhead as she voiced one of her concerns at such nomadic students. After all what is the point of bring them into her personal fold is they were going to up and leave in a year. As she looked at her rival with a quirked eyebrow. "Through the grapevine I have been able to confirm that they will mostly likely set roots into the Japan this year." stated the girl as her voice took on a slightly harder tone.

"And what reason do you believe that they will stay now? When they haven't for the last ten years." asked Rias as she saw Sona's mouth become a hard line. Meaning the she was about to do something she would rather not. "From my sources it has come to my attention that the parents of these two have recently become deceased."

This information causing not only the Gremory heir to harden her but the mood of her queen to sour as well. After all despite being half Beal to do her mother's blood, Rias was raised as a Gremory. Who was brought up on the ideas that was servants are to be thought of as family. So the very thought of taking a servant through less than honest means did not sit right with Gremory. "Sona if I may ask how you came across this information" the tone of the red-head's voice laced with poison. For despite their longtime friendship both Rias and Sona are fiercely competitive rivals, often not seeing eye to eye on a number of subjects. But honesty towards their peerage was in fact paramount to the both of them, and to even think of one of them backing out of that...Well sparks would fly.

"If you are worried about my instigating to form these chains of events. I have not, you have my word at that." Hearing the pledge of her fellow devil did much to calm Rias's nerves. Feeling herself calm down the red headed devil gave the single to continue.

"Do to the recent death the pairs parents, their grandparents took custody and in doing so expressed a number of wishes towards the two. One of which was to be closer to home and to attend Tokyo University. As to prepare them when they are old enough to takeover Uchiha and the Uzumaki conglomerate. But because of their various school being both public and private. They needed to attend their high school years at somewhere with a bit more weight on the resume to get there without making donations. And seeing as the only logical option that was recently taking in boys of rather well of standing, along with the Resume weight. As such Kouh was the only logical conclusion." With her peace finished the Sitri face morphed into that of a frown. "But other than that I have been unable to pull up any worthwhile information." visibly dissatisfied on having so little information.

"For now I think the best option is to observe them from a fair distance. So far I have been able to pull some strings and was able to shift them into our class. " sated the Sitri as she readjusted bother her glasses and the files under her arms.

"Excellent with them close enough we can also sense if they have a sacred gears and if possible set some ground work. After all they are young men Sona." Stated the Gremory with rather sultry smile that caused a small spike anger to course through the _smallest_ devil of the group, at what Rias was suggesting. "That may be, but you have your methods and I have mine." Brushing past her rival Sona made her way into the classroom leaving a smiling Gremory too trail behind her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Attention everyone!" came the voice of Manabizaki Kyou the 58 year old homeroom and math teacher of class 1-D as he cut through the Monday morning gossip. Overall if you first looked at the man you wouldn't immediately think math teacher. Rather gym teacher as he stood fairly tall and fit for his age. Minus the small bear belly and thinning hair line.

"As many of you know this year Kouh Academy has become co-ed, in hopes of a smooth transition on a handful of first year male students will be enrolled into every few classes. And as of now Class 1-D now has their first male students. Even if they are nearly three months late. "At the news of being one of the couple dozen or so classes to receive boys the reactions of the girls were varied.

Some already had fantasy or two of a princely well-mannered rich young men much like many of the others who came before them. Others became quivering mess and thought of being near men as they grew up stories of their unbound lusts and perverted lecherous nature. While the remaining were indifferent as a whole. But all were soon slingshotted back to reality as a loud knocking echoed across the classroom.

"Ahh that must be them. So let's give them a warm class 1-D welcome."

 ***SLAM!***

Like a crack of thunder the sliding door was slammed open startling more than a few students, while only startling Manabizaki slightly. Regaining the bearings the girls could only watch wide eyed at the new students that came in. Standing in front of them were neither pathetic pervert or a charming prince but rather a wild beast and an aloof hawk. Casting a glance at the two the teacher only sighed feeling these two would be trouble. "Now you two introduce yourselves as I prep the board." stated the teacher as he turned and began to write equations on the board.

"All right I'll go first." the shorter of the two stated his calf length haori he wore over his orange shirt, to start fluttering with his moments. Causing the black flames that adorned the rim, to brush along the backs of his rather old school uniform pants. With a flare of an old school protagonist the spiky blond stabbed his left hand into his pocket causing his pocket chains to jangle, as he thumbed the simple black fabric headband with an orange spiral that adorned his head that held back his spiky locks. "Names, Uzumaki Naruto. Global badass extraordinaire! Likes are the color orange, raman, anything sweet and my comrades. Mess with any and you end up on my bad side."

"Humph"

"Oi you got something to say teme?" The blonde said as he turned to his fellow exchange student, who stood slightly taller than Naruto's 5'8 with a 5'10. "Nothing really but the same could be said about your bad side." said the black haired male, as he simply turned slightly away from his classmate as if would slightly negate the blonde annoyance next to him. "Oi you want to go teme!" shouted the blonde as his eyebrow went off on a twitching spree.

"Now now boys I hoped you two don't plan on fighting in my class after all it wouldn't be in your best interests to end up on detention on your first day. " came the rough voice of the teacher as he gave a look over his shoulder at the two. Which seemed to do the trick as the blonde turned away from his only other male classmate and shoved his hands into his pockets with a scoff.

"Now do you mind introducing yourself as well." the teachers request was met with silence as the plain pale blue bandana wearing student readjusted his headgear with his left hand so that it covered a majority of his forehead but still allowed a clump of hair to cover his left eye giving what more than a few girls would call a mature look.

"Don't bother sensei Sasuke here is a shy bastard and doesn't talk much. " sated the blonde as he flicked a thumb over at his rather classy delinquent comrade, who wore a simple short sleeve white button up with a handful of buttons undone and a pair of black slacks. "So as one of the few friends this teme gots I'll do the introduction for him."

' _Naruto don't you dare_ '

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke. The teme here has been stuck with me since our moms put us in the same play pen. He has a love of spicy foods and dislikes anything sweet with his top food being tomatoes." said the blonde as the Uchiha let a sigh of relief that he didn't need to deal with his friends antics. "And ladies don't get your hopes up he is gay with a severe case of gynopgbia and his doctor suggested shock therapy for this teme so if he clams up in fear just push on he needs to get used to woman." stated the blonde as he slung his arm over the taller boy's shoulders. ' _You son of bitch_ '

"Dooooobbbbbee."

"Hmmmm?" responded Naruto as he gave an eye smile towards the Uchiha

"You lying piece of shit…..I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME! "Shouted the taller boy as he threw off Naruto's arm and spun around to deliver a left cross.

Ducking the blonde shouted back at his longtime friend "Well next time stop trying to be quiet and mysteries douche for ten seconds and do your own intro for once!" With a roar the blonde spring up going for an uppercut only for the bandana wearing teen to back step. "It's called not dealing with a bunch wailing little girls you twat. I don't have time to deal with a bunch of hormonal girls every second."

"Then get a girlfriend! Because after the first thousand turned down I began to think you played for the other team." said the blonde as he wound up a punch. "That's it I grow tired of your face!" Sasuke shouted back as he wound up his own strike

"Then let me put you-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice over the two young men's arguing as a slam of wood and flesh echoed across the room. Head's turning the two men were met with the fierce gaze of Sona Shitori as she now stood in her seat. "I have tolerated you to buffoons for long enough as it is your first day but I will not stand for you fighting. As such cease at once or I shall not only place you into detention for lack of uniform but also add another few weeks to it as well!" fumed the student council president as stared down the pair of hooligans that had slipped through the cracks.

"Now now Shitori-san I know you're the student council president and are responsible for dealing with troublemakers." Manabizaki interrupted once more wanting just move on with the lesson and not dealing with paperwork the brat piles on him. "But it is their first day so maybe it is best to cut them a break." he continued on ignoring the look of frozen fire the student body council president had. "And besides I am sure these two surely have a good reasons as to why they _aren't in school uniform._ " said the teacher as he ground out the last few words while eyeing the two boys. The subtle threat saying that if these two ended up giving him more work do a pathetic excuse he would drag them down even farther.

"As a matter affect we do." said the blond as he clapped his hands with rather big toothy grin. "You see we just came from the states and some of you may not know but the measuring method is different. As such the uniforms don't fit."

"Yet you didn't think to order for larger uniforms." countered the Student president as she waited for the blonde to begin to crumble now that his story was poked with his own ignorance.

"Oh we did." countered the blond his grin seemingly stretching wider as he saw the rule book toting girl stumble slightly as at is quick come back. ' _So she thinks I'm a baka in blond ey?_ '

"YA you see we did take this into account and order a pair of your largest uniforms, but they were just way too small. Couldn't do much without ripping them" the blonde said as he shrugged his shoulders. "They just weren't built for men ya know. ….Unless that was idea."

"Excuse me?" Eyebrow quirking and the rather left field statement.

"Well if I heard correctly you are the student council president, and if I remember going through the student handbook. This school is rather unique in the case that unlike most schools a very large portion of power in run through the student council rather than a PTA. Allowing for students to have a larger say in some of the more technical matters." the blonde began to lecture as most of the class rooms eyes went him in fascination, drawn in by his charisma.

"You're point Uzumaki-san?" Sona cut in as she grew tired of the buffoon's charade.

"MY point is Spects is that you have a fair amount control over the school and its workings. Along with fact of past student council presents rather odd uses of power in the past. One would say you're fairly bias against certain male students." responded the blond as he closed in on Sona's desk.

"Are you accusing me of abusing my power?" the girl in question fired back with quirked brow and a subtle growing frustration.

"Well it makes sense I mean you know what they say about power. And well what's stopping you from making a school where all men can easily be under your thumb!" blond said as he slammed his hands on her desk starting the girl backwards a few paces. "After all you do seem the kind of girl who keeps some leather in the closet. I mean you have it text book ques. Glasses, strict face that is still cute, acts like a disciplinarian. Why I bet you have a paddle in your office." added the blond flippantly as he sat down on the now more spacious desk of the student council president.

"What!" shouted the young devil as she raised an arm in defense and as flush rushed to her cheeks.

"Ahh, don't be like that specs. After all what the point of being in office if you aren't going to do something a little corrupt once in a while. " The blonde said with a chuckle as he patted the girl's shoulder with a rough pat, before changed into a serious expression. "But seriously when you get ousted it is usually best if you just own up to right away it only gets worse the longer you deny it." said Naruto as he locked eyes the Sitri devil.

Immediately whispers began to pop of around the room as the gossip wheel began to turn. Which seemed to fuel the fire of Sona's rage as she attempted counterattack her bold and shameless opponent. "Uzumaki you dare threaten my name with slander I shall have you severely punished." shouted Sona as her hand slammed onto the desk once more. As she attempted to discipline the ruffian in front of her with a show of force, as well crush any further rumors.

"Naaa I don't think if feel up to being spanked a hundred times." responded the blond with an impish grin.

Only for into her to go headlong into a trap as the Uzumaki furthered his story, and cut into the devil's reputation. Realizing once more she had been played, the Sitri began to ready one final attack lest she lose more credibility towards her reputation as a capable student council president.

"Shitori'! Uzumaki! Enough out of the both of you!"

But was cut off as the teacher finally grew tired on their antics. Stopping any further attempts by either of the two, as they turned towards their sensei. "Now I am willing to overlook both of your stalling towards class. If we start **Right**. Now..." the threat obvious to the class the teacher was tired of waiting and wanted to move on.

"Sure sure whatever you say teach." chirped the blond as he left the now rivaled student body present to stew in her defeat. The blond deciding to follow his rivals lead (who had stealthily slipped off to his seat in hopes avoid anything the blond had stirred up.) and take a seat. Placing the blonde next the stunning Rias Gremory near the back of the class as Sasuke ended up behind Sona's vice president Tsubaki Shinra.

With a huff the teacher started the class.

"Alright now if you will turn to page…."

()()()()()()()()()()()

By the time the bell wrong the blond was already fairly deep asleep. As a result the ringing caused the blond to jolt awake and saved himself by his toenails, do to his foot catching the desk. Preventing him from crashing to the floor.

"Ha! I am a badasssss-OOF"

"Come on move your ass dobe." Till someone felt like kicking the chair out from under the blonde. Rubbing his head Naruto looked up at his longtime companion.

"Fine fine let me grab my stuff." Snatching up his bag the blond along with his black haired friend made their way towards the door.

"By the way you owe me for covering your lazy ass." stated the Uchiha as the blond groaned in dismay.

"Whatever. So do we got next class together or what?"

"What am I your keeper?"

"Naww you're more like my dog as you follow me around and do what I say." The blonde said with a grin.

"Fuck off. Anyways check your own damn schedule." he said as he opened the door, as the blond went silent. Despite knowing a quiet Naruto spelled trouble Sasuke turned around anyways, and was met with the blond scratching head and sporting a sheepish grin

The blond shit had lost his damn the schedule before the second class even started.

Sasuke's response to this was a face palm and nose pinch combo. "Dobe…..You are a fucking dumbass without equal."

"Well you are asexual cherry boy without a girl, so fuck off." Naruto said with a growl as they moved down the hallway. "Anyways do we have same classes or not?"

"You're damn lucky I have a photographic memory." Grumbling that despite the fact Sasuke could have seen this exact situation happening, he did not duct tape the damn piece of paper to the blonde's head. "Anyways just follow me the next class is"

"Uzumaki!"

And just as the two rounded the corner they were challenged by Student President Sona.

"You specs what's up" said the blonde as fomented specs strode up to the much taller blond with a strong sense of purpose, and striking a firm stance before him. "Uzumaki-san while Manabizaki-sensei may tolerate your buffoonery. I will most certainly will not. As any further infractions will be punished, first day here or not." the blond could not help but let out a subtle grown at the pushiness of the woman in front of him. "Are you listening to me Uzumaki-san" which apparently not subtle enough. "DO not overestimate your position Uzumaki. You are a test case at this school should your behavior continue to be deemed inappropriate I will have you out-!" Cutting of her threat as the man in front of her arm all but appeared next to her head.

Frozen it took much of Sona's self-control to not act defensively and freeze the student before her. "You had a little something on your shoulder." Said the bond casually as he took whatever was in his hand and placed it in the woman's hand. "Alright I get the idea. But if we want to adhere to that we gotta get going. SO see ya!" said the blonde as he and his friend flew down the hallway.

' _Somehow I doubt that they learned their lesson_ ' though the student body president as she cast a glance at what was placed in her hand. Quirking an eyebrow at what looked what to be a zipper with a few stray threads attached to it. Shrugging she placed into her skirt pocket and continued on her way.

Ignoring the feeling of a rather cool breeze across her legs, Sona made her way towards the teacher's offices to receive the next budget submissions for the clubs. But as she made her way towards the office she had been noticed many of the students sporting more than a few red faces. ' _Odd it is much too cold for such flushed faces. Perhaps flu season is coming earlier than expected?_ ' With a plans to bring the concerns of a possible hay fever outbreak beginning to form in her mind, Sona entered the teacher's offices.

"Suzuki-sensei I am here to pick up the budget plans for the clubs." but the room that was normally filled with the sound shuffling of papers and chatter between the faculty, were all gone and replaced by a stone cold silence.

Eyes opening she took a gaze across the room to find the cause of the sudden lack of work, only to find all eyes on her. Following their gazes she turned her eyes south, finding the usual red and black rimmed skirt replaced by black corset flaps and blue striped panty.

"HEH- UZUMAKI!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I must say Sona walking halfway across a building in your underwear. Are we feeling adventurous today?" came the voice of a rather amused red as she looked at the angry red face of her rival. Now once more decently dressed with one of her back up uniforms.

As despite multiple classes starting and ending along with a rather nice lunch, Sona Sitri was still less than pleased. Which proved fortunate for Rias as she moved her knight past her opponent's pawns into valuable position in their ever present chess rivalry.

"I don't know how he did but I'll make him pay for it." mumbled Sona angrily as she moved one of her rooks into an obvious trap. It pained Rias to play of her friend's anger to get a cheap win, but it was her own fault. After all Rias's wouldn't be a good devil if she didn't play devil's advocate. "OH and who is going to pay?" Rias had a feeling it was a snoozing blond but again she was a devil.

"That damn Uzumaki!" Sona nearly shouted as she slammed her fist into the table, nearly spilling the tea that Akeno went to prepare. "That fool sleeps in class completely disregarding the teacher. He had the gall to spread rumors about me! " For despite her best efforts the rumors of Sona keeping tools of punishment in her office spread like wildfire. It didn't matter that the allegations were deliberately started by sketchy a ne'er-do-well. But many of the older students not enjoying having to answer to an underclassmen, who had previously pushed for expulsion of many of the less than morally outstanding students, had went and ran with it. At this point, she last heard students talking about how "she would be filling the remaining student body positions with her "pets" to build a throne out of them".

"And to top it all off he practically pantsed me!" raged the black haired girl before noticing that she nearly toppled her king in a rage.

"Yet there is no solid proof, and we are devils. So for him to pull it off her would need to be exceptionally talented or in possession of a sacred gear." In all honestly Rias was curious and not just hoping to further distract her longtime rival from their game. That she was totally winning at.

"Possibly, but I cannot be sure it could be Ki, mana or even yokai used on a subconscious level." replied the specs wearing girl as she finally noticed she was being back into a corner. "You think he could be aware?" asked Rias as smiled devilishly.

Mind made up the Sona moved her pawn forward in hopes of creating an opening. "No. If he was, he would know better than to antagonize and make an attempt to intimidate a pair of devils within their own territory. Doubly so against the younger siblings of the Maous. How about anything of notice from Uchiha-san?" asked the Sitri as she moved her rook once more to take the pawn Rias set out as bait.

"My my Sona already deciding the boy you want? I figured you would have waited for another year and dig up more information him." teased Rias as she took the rook with bishop shifting the game further into her favor.

Eyebrow twitching the glasses wearing devil looked over the board once more as she ground out her response to the devil across from her. "No, but so far am toying with the idea of letting you deal with delinquent or take him now and make him to a model student. " Stated the devil as she moved her price with rough slam to punctuate herself. "Hmm if I take Uzumaki-san I may just make him into a great Bancho." The response earned a rather red hot glare from Sona as her friend basically said she would declare war on her human life and her personal quest of rules. "You wouldn't dare." Sona growled as Rias smiled and moved her pieces solidifying her advantage. "Oh but it is soo tempting having the pain of my rival fight for me as he leads the fight while never giving up his own code of honor and manliness." Smugly replied the redhead relishing the look of rage over her rival that had not been see on her face since the both fought over that collectable chess set that Rias won.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Any notable details…." stated the aggravated devil as she slammed another of her chess pieces is a position that was as desirable as she could hope for at the moment.

Smiling at her rivals attempt to shift the conversation Rias decided to indulge for a bit before she embarrassed her further and claim victory. "Hmmm as far as I can tell a lefty and nothing to out of place." began the red king as she took another pawn from her enemy. "But I will say he has something in those eyes of his. Almost as if he's a storm waiting for the right moment cast down its lighting."

"So nothing of immediate significance yet."

"No. But I will say that they will make things interesting….also checkmate." sated Rias as she boxed in Sona's white king. Looking over the board Sona was forced to let a rather steamed huff as today seemed to be just one of those days. "What you call interesting I call trouble."

"Whatever the case, we will just need to keep our eyes on them for any worthwhile developments."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The bell letting loses its final ring of the day signaling the students were now free from the grips of their teachers. For many this signaled a time of freedom or duties to a club, but for some in only signaled doom. As in one particular corner of the campus bullying ran rampant.

"Ga!" cried a rather high pitch voice as the owner was roughly thrown into a wall.

"Now now Smirnov-san what have I told you about making sure to meet deadlines. After all what kind of future head of the Kuznetsov Corporation would be if he can't even meet a simple payment deadline" Came the rather silky voice of a rather tall Kouh 3rd year. Her skin pale like the moon with light blonde hair shaped into that of an asymmetric cut with smatterings of purple highlights. Her cape less Kouh uniform barely contained her rather robust feminine figure forcing a few buttons to be undone, giving more than a few a gander at her fairly large breasts, as her rolled up sleeves showed her rather defined arms.

"But Sasha I-I-I " stuttered Dmitry Smirnov as he re-adjusted his glasses as he looked up at the rather intimidating Ukraine woman who stood at 5'11, a full ten inches over his 5'1. "I just need a little more time and-" crossing her arms underneath her bust the 3rd year looked down in disgust at pathetic Russian boy in front her, his black hair a mess as the boy's uniform s hung loosely from his small size.

Quickly getting annoyed by the boy's ramblings Sasha took a quick glance at her two compatriots. Both like her rather strong and tall looking European woman in similar state of dress. One side was Damla a rather tanned skinned Turkish woman with curly dark hair with oddly enough a medical mask over her face, who stood a few inches shorter than Sasha. While Alberta a rather intimidating Italian woman who stood the tallest at 6'0 as her long black hair that ran down her back in a braid, as she unlike her comrades took advantage of the boys entering the school year and acquired a pair of pants.

"Enough!" slamming her foot next to the boy's head giving him a view of the spats that she wore underneath her skirt.

"I don't care what your excuses are all I care is that I get my money." She stated as she withdrew her leg and reached down to grab the freshmen and hauled him to his feet. "Now I will ask again Smirnov-san. Where. Is. My. Money?" Sasha Salenko said as she punctuated each word by slamming the youth into the wall. "Now do you get it you fucking numb-nuts or do I need to get-"

"Well well, what do we got here? A gyaru washout with a couple of underlings extorting money from someone weaker than them. Now Sasuke doesn't this look like a setup for a harem manga. Or at the least a yuri fight manga." said the blond one.

"If it is then you are by far the ugliest heroin to date." the now named Sasuke responded back.

"Well it is a good thing we're here, after what kind of hero would I let this trash do as they please?"

"Says the dobe who said the first thing he wanted to do when school got out was to pick a fight."

"What can I say I like to raise a little hell." said the blond with a shrug of his shoulders.

For a moment it seemed that the duo had struck fear into the hearts of the aggressors till the leader of the bullies began to snicker. Who with a shove she sent Dmitry to the ground and began to approach the two. "You know for a second there I was actually worried some SC lackey showed up. But instead I got rather two would be heroes, which I need to say is a much bigger relief. For I don't think you know this, but while my influence has been drastically uprooted with that little glasses wearing flatty. I still run this girly girl school's underground." she stated as she now stood in front of the two. "But I bet you're wondering why I am telling you this to you two " _heroes_ ". Well the simple thing is this is still a girl dominate school. Meaning I can easily make your lives living hell if you step against me. Although there is one more big important factor. Since I am older than you two that means I have been here before the school went co Ed, which means I am a girl. " she stated looking into the boy's eyes, holding their gaze as they tried to give a look of defiance to the woman.

Feeling it was time to crush their little hero shtick she grabbed their collars and dragged them closer. "Which means I can hit you and you can't hit back. After all who believe who two strong young delinquents or the ' _abused girl from their violence._ '" she said in a faux hurt voice before she let go of their callers and gave a little turn to go back to handle her little money transfer with Dmitry. "So why don't you two go back before I mess up your pretty faces." she said with a wave.

" _I don't care what your excuses are all I care is that I get my money._ " came a rather electronic voice behind her. Slowly turning she was met with site of the black haired one holding up a phone with a recording of her conversation with Dmitry.

"Well that normally be the case but~" Naruto began.

" _I don't care what your excuses are all I care is that I get my money."_

"But it would probably be a different story if say the two young men had say probable cause. That or say this video just so happens to end up on the SC's or the headmaster's desk." sang Naruto as he watched the bully ground her teeth.

"Well then if pretty boys want to play with the big girls then fine let's play." sated Sasha as she pointed at the two. "Damla! Alberta! Show these fuckers why we runs this school's underground! And take that phone!" With confidence she watched as her girls rushed the two. ' _I don't care how tough these two are, they are no match for my girls. Damla a third dan of judo and Alberta is trained under her boxing Olympic representative of a father. They will be crushed in an instant._ ' With a smirk the leader was content to watch the show.

"You take the one on the left and I'll take the right?" said Naruto as he cast a rather disappointed glance at his comrade. "Sounds fine. Just try not to take too long. " replied Sasuke as he sized up his opponent as she stomped her foot forward preparing to deliver a superman punch.

"What's the matter need help?" asked the blonde as he rolled his shoulder eyeing the mask wearing girl as she went low aiming to throw the blonde from his legs.

"Humph"

"Well then let's start"

In an instant the two boys avoided the girls attacks Naruto taking a casual step forward forcing Damla to crash face first into his sturdy leg causing her to stumble back in shock and pain, while Sasuke barely moved from his spot as he forced the punch to go wide and in the process crash his elbow into her cheek as he forced her past him as he rolled under her arm.

Both girls wincing from the sudden blow, and rightened themselves to reevaluate their opponent, only to see shadows cross blur into their guards. "Come on! Done be done yet!" Called the blonde as the air seem to shift around into his palm as he trusted it upward into the girls abdomen, causing her to rocket with such force she flew from the ground towards the tree's as she spun like a top.

"Damla!" cried out Alberta as she looked at her comrade in worry. "Never break eye contact with your opponent" Only for her to cough violently as a Sasuke's fingers found their way between her ribs. "Less you join their fate." said the Uchiha as he watched his opponent stagger back as she held her side.

"Damn it." Gritting her teeth Sasha couldn't help but clench her fists at seeing her comrades taken out so quickly. ' _If only that glasses never came. I'd have over a dozen fighters_ ' though the girl as she eyed her foes. "So tell me are you kind villain who is smart and runs, be stupid and fight or is spineless and begs to suck my dick now." came the crass voice of Naruto as he eyed the gang leader.

Furry igniting in Salenko's eye she immediately went into her stance and charged the blonde. "THE HELL I WILL ASSHOLE! I trained under dad, a pro MMA fighter of the Ukraine circuit! So get dro-mhmh!" In the midst of her charge Sasha was completely caught off guard as she soon found herself staring down Sasuke's arm.

"Why is it always the stupid ones that never stop shouting." complained Sasuke as he wiggled his fingers in her mouth causing her gag reflex to quiver. "Now you going to surrender, or do I need to destroy your image as you are forced walk around with puke on your clothes for the rest of the day." Glaring Sasha's eyes swivel around in an attempt to find a method of counter attack. Only to hear Damla finally fall down from the tree and grown in pain as the blonde spoke up once more.

"I recommend you do it Sasuke has crazy hand eye coordination and wellllll, you're in checkmate." Focusing her gaze past the man with his arm down her throat Sasha saw she was indeed in checkmate as the blonde had Alberta in an effective head lock sealing any combat ability she has. With a moment's deliberation Sasha nodding signaling her surrender.

"About time I was getting sick of wondering where your mouth has been." stated the Uchiha as he flicked his hand with distaste. Growling the head female delinquent would have thrown a punch at the man only to find his fingers and inch from her left eye. "If you want to go another round I will oblige. But at least have the foresight to do it in a better position." lecture the delinquent.

Gritting her teeth Sasha gave the order to retreat. "We're leaving." Said the female delinquent as Naruto released his hold on the bigger Italian girl. Both men watching as the girls picked up their fallen comrade and retreated behind the corner.

"Well that's taken care off, now where's that shortstop?" called the blonde as he looked about. "HERE TAKE IT." only to find him right in front of the Uchiha wallet in hand. Dmitry knew what they wanted after all a thug only beats up another thug if they want the score, after all delinquents are either like beasts killing or taking a kill.

"Ehh."

"Take my money please just don't hurt me." exchanging glances the two delinquents exchange glances. "Uhhhh look shortstop were not here to take your money." stated Naruto as he look down at the confused freshmen. "For lack of a better I'll repeat what the blonde once said we're noble delinquents' protectors of our turf and those who reside in It." stated Sasuke.

"I said we are heroes who like to raise a little hell in our down time." corrected the blonde.

"Well mine is more accurate." flipping off the Uchiha, Naruto turned back to the kid in front of them. "Well anyways don't worry about glad we could help and besides..." began the blonde as he reached behind his back an action Sasuke mimicked. "We have already grabbed the loot from the harpies." sated the blonde as he along with Sasuke held between his fingers a good clump of dollars.

Flabbergasted Dimitri could only stare in shock as Naruto took a few bills stuffed them into his breast pocket. "There you go a little something for your troubles, now Sasuke won't bitch about me having a higher finder fee than him. Come on Sasuke let's get out of here." said the blonde as he ducked a punch from Sasuke both leaving a Stock still Dimitri as he watched his saviors backs.

' _It as mama once said in an individual's life they will either be a leader or find someone worth following.'_ Dimitri thought as he watched the young men walk away from him their forms cast aglow by the sun as the leaves danced at their backs _. 'And mama I have found those worth following.'_

"I thought you knew where you were going!" cried Sasuke.

"Oi! Don't put this on me! Aite my fault." cried the other more energetic voice in return.

"You're the one who wanted to take a shortcut!"

' _Maybe after further evaluation._ ' though the young Russian as the fighting broke out around the corner.

 **Finally done with this alright next chapter should be up soon. And I do realize by itself the chapter is at times unsatisfied for a good number of readers. Hopefully with the next chapter things will make more sense rather since I seem to have trouble making chapters that stand by themselves well.**

 **Whelp Next chapter**


	3. Ch3

**I am done with the most of my author notes to help confused readers or guys fishing to know if they should stick with a story because it follows tropes. Because you and I are both sick of it these long as notes.**

 **Want info I'll let the story tell you. Want to know why this guy does this that way in this story? Read IT!**

 **So let's start. With this one**

 **PS sorry if this comes off as really angry. I am still a new writer and have fits once in a while. After all no one likes it when their work get shit on and I had a page rant earlier but I deleted feeling it would be counterproductive.**

 **PSS reworked chapter two a bit in hopes it will flow better basically the same but a few extras here and there.**

 **Ch 3**

 **Normal and Naruto never mix.**

Nearly nude clad for what many would call a harem uniform fit for head concubine of a sultan, was young woman with hair like chocolate who gazed at her reflection. A small red bikini with green gems hanging from key points to draw attention to her well sized breasts, while a small pair of scarlet panties covered all that was necessary, the two connected by a turquoise sheer that flapped between the two pieces of clothing almost like green wings. Her joints bare save for a bronze circlets that jangled with each moment.

Tracing a hand of her own body she smiled as the image in the mirror mimicked her as her skin respond to each trace of her fingers. Pride swelling that such a figure before her was indeed hers. From the heft of the breast that we soft yet deliciously firm yet soft to the touch, to smooth tone of her waist, that connected to a pert and rather voluptuous rear, leading to tender thighs.

All the better for her master and her fellow lovers

Turning to him she found his face lay in shadow, her heart sung out towards him. A feeling that seemed to resonate with the others, as in the corner of her vision others like her lay about. Bodies of diversity and blessing each bringing something to bedroom lay scattered about from size to petty, top heavy to bottom heavy but all shared a smiled. One that like she herself bore

A smile of love. A love that was shared between all who stood in this room. All anchored to the sole man in the room, and in turn chained them together.

Two approached her smiles on both, but one did seem rather pouty. She exchanged a hug with pouty one as their breasts caved into one another, pouty's larger ones seeming to wrap around her smaller firmer ones. When they separated she was stolen from pouty into hug with the one who sported a large smile who gave her a searing kiss as greeting.

One that she returned with gusto. Their tongues locked in loving combat, clashing against one another like old rivals. As they fought not with an intent to gain dominance but rather a hello and to feel what the other had learned in their time apart. While their hands wondered what felt like well-used handholds between the two. The smiling one's wrapping around her hair to pull her closer, while she found a leverage in hips of kisser.

But all things must come to end as they separated for air.

Before they could resume their conversation of the tongues their heads like dogs to a call to their master turned their heads to the lone man in the room. With a gesture he beckoned her to come closer. Turning to her current partner she was met with a grin as her partner freed herself so that she could meet her alpha. So with a kiss on the cheek and a slap on her pert bottom the smiling girl who kissed her sent her on her way.

Crawling past the edge of the bed she met her male lover in the center. Seemingly impatient he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Once there he laid his head against her own, while their chests became so close only flesh separated their beating hearts.

It was rapturous as her heart beat as one with his. As if once their bodies became close their love tried it flow from one mortal shell to its partner.

Her body nearly trembled at the thought of what it feel like once their bodies joined.

"Itsuko~" scratch that his voice simply saying her name made her tremble. If they joined she would be no more, only pleasure would be her only thought.

"Itsuko"

"Itsuko Hyoudou! Wake up! " came the rather loud voice of the teacher to one Itsuko Hyoudou, as she was woken up from a rather good dream involving her some well-endowed Oppai and a true hunk. But now she was brought back to a rather crushing reality with a distinct lack of hunky men and gorgeous boobs, understandably she awoke rather reluctantly.

"Hyoudou-san I don't care if you find my class boring but you really must pay atten-" Nearly everything at that point was immediately filtered out of her head, as she like most others tend to tune out a rant. Especially after hearing it repeatedly from teachers, nosy student council presidents, and her parents.

From there her day was blur passing from one class to another till bell gave one final ring and her teachers one last lecture about her lack of focus and why she should act more like a normal student.

It wasn't her fault as normal didn't really apply to what she wanted, and nor did the society's constricting sexual stimulation! SO what if she wanted to be part of a harem. After all isn't that the truest point of humanity to be or be part of strong few selected group where love was unconditional and the sex was plentiful! Where the lead alpha of her pack could love and-

"HONK!"

NOT get run over by a car. Snapping out of her little fantasy the middle school senior stopped just short of walking into the road. Grasping her head and giving it a little shake hoping to wake herself up.

' _That's the third time this week either I need find me a man that can fit my standards or something._ ' Itsuko wailed desperately in the confine of her own mind at the seeming futility of her quest. As all went into for with less than even pure thoughts, or thought they deserved them due to looks, wealth or status. None of having a personality to think of nothing but the others and how they could make the girls that love him feel special. To see the girls of his harem as individuals each special and unique, each deserving attention and respect. To live for other rather than oneself.

' _Curse this monogamous propagated world! For running hearts of so many with your cruel, cruel ways!_!' slightly shouted the young brown haired pony tailed girl before going slack at the hip. Disappointment coursing through her as not even mentally laminating to the gods above would show her the way.

' _Uggg this is such a letdown…. maybe the next issue of Noble Demon's lovers has come out._ ' With a quick reorientation the girl went from her homeward journey towards her favorite shop.

"Hey-" called Itsuko as the jangle of her favorite shop the Evil organization: games and comics. Home to the. "Call me a greedy again and I won't tell sell you "your" books anymore" the most frugal / nice bastard to ever walk the face of the earth aka Arihisa Aokura, family man of seven and partial owner of the store.

. "Aww come on dwon't bwe like that minion lord" whined the girl with puffed cheeks and cutesy voice. After all who else would sell Itsuko her supply of material?

"You know that doesn't work on me Itsuko. " sighed the man behind the counter dressed in what seemed to be red and black evil organization minion get up, with apron attachment.

"Aww come on aren't the bad guys supposed to take the school girl hostage?"

"Yes but I have a hot wife who is also my boss so you gonna buy something or do I need to get the broom?" threatened the man as the girl flinched. After all the man behind the counter was seriously in the wrong get up he should at least be part of a monster team that stuck around for a special.

"Now now no need to be hasty. I just wanted to know if Noble Demon's lovers was in?" pleaded the girl as she back away hoping if he does bring it out she could run.

"Ya it-"

"Great see you in a bit!"

"Hey! You better behave yourself this time I don't need clean up any more virgin blood like the last time you were here!" shouted the man at the retreating ponytail. "Damn kids no shame these days. Well at least she drags in the cherries."

"Let's see...crap, read it, fan service looks good but crap. This would give me a headache, and that would give nightmares...come on where is it?" grumbling Itsuko continued to trace her fingers along the spines of various manga, irritated at the lack of her favorite series.

"Arihisa! Where's Noble? I know you're a cheapskate but you even give the sellout series a chance! " called out the girl as she looked over the shelves towards the head clerk.

"You're not the only one who buys that you know! Maybe it sold well you twerp." Cried the shopkeeper back, forcing a tiny seed of despair into Itsuko heart as she began to frantically search her favorite series.

' _Come on, come on where are you?_ ' She thought as her eyes skimmed over every single series that shared similar genres to her target. Till at last she found the last copy, as it stood like a lighthouse through the darkness of her ever growing despair. With gusto she went to snatch it, only for her fingers to interlace with another much more pale hand.

Turning to meet her for she expected a pale skinny otaku who hadn't seen the sun since the last release date. But instead she was me with the face of with the face of a princess straight out of the edo period. Her eyebrows shaved into two dots as symbol of nobility while her hair fanned out behind her much like a shining halo of a kami. This only furthered her beauty as it drew attention to the ruby red of her supple lips as it curled around her bountiful chest as if to frame its size. Her school uniform, long and flowing and at first glance would come off as a kimono on the regal beauty before Itsuko.

All in all one thing was for sure Itsuko wanted to see what was underneath the baggy uniform, for despite its formality and bagginess it did little to hind curves the shown past it.

But she soon found arms wrapped around her form as her body was held tight against the pale haired girl before her. "Itsuko!" as the sound otakus fell to floor into the background. This did little halt the firing of neurons in Itsuko brain as rapidly switched from calculating the woman before her three sizes to wondering why such a beauty was hugging her. Till in the back recesses beyond the oppai and muscly heroes of her mind, a memory shown through of a young girl with snow white hair that tugged her along through a park.

"Kaguya!" With happy cry Itsuko flung her arms around the friend she had though she lost years ago. Squeezing hard as if to check if what before her was indeed real. "Oh where have you been all these years? I haven't seen you in ages!"

Kaguya only grinned back before replying. "Oh you know this and that, an exorcism here a calling for rain there." Joked the woman at her family's history of Shinto priests and priestess. "But what about you I haven't-"

"Damn it Itsuko! What did I tell you about killing my profits!"

With a glance between them and the angry shop owner the two had a similar thought.

"Run away!" Bolting over the bleeding bodies of virgin's leaving an even larger trail in their wake the two dashed past the counter leaving a handful of bills before booking it down the street.

Once they felt a significant distance away the two exchanged a pair of grins even as they panted over their knees. "You know if I didn't know better he was trying to get rid of his biggest drawing cards." Itsuko said as she regained her breath.

"I would most certainly agree. Now as I was saying before how -"

"PARDON ME!" interrupted a rather short individual as he bumped into Kaguya in his hurry past her before dashing off back into the crowd.

"Yeash for a small guy he could move pretty fast" commented Itsuko as she helped Kaguya right herself.

"He better be for his sake." huffed Kaguya as she dusted off her clothes. "Now as I was say-" she gave a quick look all around before finding that this time there would be no interruptions. "-ing how have you been?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sucking on air the Dmitry readily cursed his short legs as he had lost his targets today for the third time this week. But he would not be discouraged! Regaining his breath he moved towards the house his father had bought for him for his stay in japan. Opening the door Dmitry was greeted by Anton his butler. As prim and proper in his suite as one would expect a man who had served his family well into his 50's. With the only signs of age being the graying of his mustache and chops that sat below his near buzzed down but black hair.

"Afternoon Master Dmitry, the usual I presume?"

"Yes thank you Anton. I'll be in my study." replied the ward as he slipped off shoes and darted to his study. "Do try and mind the time today, it would be a shame if I had to call your mother that you were missing meals again." The words freezing the boy in his tracks, before slowly turning back towards the slightly upturned stash. "Err-yes Anton." Said the boy as he went to continue to his study once more.

"And do keep in mind your parents are making their check up call today, Sir"

"Yes Anton-"

"Also-"

"My homework has already been completed Anton." the young master said to his butler who now sported a row of white underneath his mustache. "Excellent master Dmitry."

"..."

"..."

"Yes you may go now Master Dmitry."

With a breath of relief Dmitry dashed once more towards his sanctuary, his study. Which unlike the traditional study of a desk, bookshelves and soft carpet. This was entirely a mish mash of screens and wire that covered all but a large chunk of hardwood. Placing on his jacket to prevent himself from freezing, Dmitry booted up his station and began to compile information on his targets. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

' _Ok let's see what the feeds have to say of late._ '

For the last three weeks since the two had inadvertently saved him from his aggressors and inspired him with their roguish chivalry, he had wished to swear an oath to join such righteous men. But his mind screamed at him to approach with caution, after all what worth would it be to pledge allegiance to such men if they were not a noble as he thought they were. It was this line of thought that had spurred him on into his current situation of digging for information. So that Dmitry could have a better perspective of one Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Digging though data not unlike that of a miner he scoured the web for any reference to the two. He found obvious stuff quite easily being the two were heirs to their respective inheritances and the death of their immediate family. ' _But….anything past that and before entering their first public school is...yoptel-mopsel (god dammit)._ ' running his hand through his hair the boy could not help but despair at the roadblock that was in front of him.

As after that he could only find of blurry images, some ten second videos, and the two's vague location at the time. For many it would raise more than a few eyebrows that two heirs attending a various schools from all across the planet, with only barest of information about what went on their. Many would assume that some money was tossed around to get rid of anything that did. But you can't delete anything off the internet, and even if you could code would still float around like thumbprint. A thumbprint a second rate hacker code crack.

And honestly it was begging for Dmitri to hack it. Literally. With a glance at the code anyone who got this far could crack the first layer easy enough. But that was when things would get sticky. With the skills Dmitry had he could see past the first layer and see it was a trap waiting to be sprung, and if you got past that well…. Was a trail of breadcrumbs. That jumped between files and data. Hell it what lead him to most of his collected data in the first place. To a lesser hacker it would have been a wild goose chase that would have led them to god knows where.

But he was not a lesser hacker. He could see that all the links were keys, that when put together would lead the user somewhere…. Which lead to his current dilemma taking that plunge. It wasn't deep web or even an _.onion_ , no it went deeper. Far deeper. And if it was he thought it was, then was this something he should be messing with?

' _Uggg! What does this have to be this damn layered!_ ' massaging his temples the young Russian let out a sigh. ' _Is this even worth it? I mean I could just be thankful that they saved me. But….it would be nice if I could be a part of something. I mean I prepare a whole damn presentation to go see the world and when I get here I get bullies and all this_ _der'mo. And now I can't even muster up the fucking courage to talk to the people who saved me!'_ throwing his arms in the air Dmitri could not help but give a let loose a groan of frustration. Chair bouncing the boy could not help but go slack as he lost will to be frustrated and questioned his next move.

Hearing a creek Dmitri turned his glasses towards the door finding Anton walking in with a tray with a glass and small pile of dried shredded squid. "Thank you Anton."

"Do not worry young Master I am simply doing my duties." replied the butler as he set the tray onto a by desk as the young man rolled over towards the sustenance. "By the way your parents will be calling soon." A nod was returned. "A do remember to make sure to wipe your mouth young master less we have another incident." Sweatdropping the young master could only give another nod as he wiped the dangling tentacle from his mouth.

 ***BRING~~ BRING~~***

"There they are, well I will leave you to your business." said the butler as he left the room leaving his master to converse with his family in private.

With a deep breath the young man hit the answer button and prepared for storm.

"DMITRI!" For the storm that was his mother.

"OH WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP SOONER? I WAS SO WORRIED-" Unlike most would think, despite being an heir to a company that was centered in the frozen north be. Dmitri did in fact have a loving and caring family. As shown by his blond mother.

"You're probably not eating right that's probably it. I'll take the next fight out and be there in the morning to make you fresh kasha and butterbrodts." said his mother. A loving woman who at time could be called overbearing, but loving nonetheless. Even when seen from the camera, the tiny woman was already throwing a suitcase together as food and clothing flue past the screen.

"Elizaveta!" came the deep voice of a much sterner individual the owner of said voice and, head of Kuznetsov Corporation. Vsevolod Smirnov. He entered in range of the camera and nearly filled the screen. Vsevolod was man who for all intents and purpose was stereotypical of a Russian man, tall and broad in shoulder with slicked black hair save for a mustache and sideburns. With a personality to fit his mountain like stature. A stark contrast to Dmitry's mother who like him was a rather short individual with a personality of a warm fire in a log cabin yet was as predictable as winds in a snowstorm.

Sitting straighter the small Russian boy looked towards his mountain of father and spoke. "Mama. Father. It is good to see you again." His father giving a returning nod as mother forgot her plans to fly to japan and make kasha and smiled over her husband's shoulder.

"So my little tin man, how are things? Find a girl you think is pretty?"

Dmitry's face flushed from his mother's words, but he calmed himself once more before speaking. "It is going well mother. My studies have been going well still, and no I have not."

"Good, because no one is taking my precious tin man away from me yet."

"Eliz. How is Dmitry supposed to become a young man if you won't even let him approach the edge of the nest." countered the boy's father.

"HE DOSEN'T! I already have a man I don't need two! So he can just stay my little tin boy."

Bickering immediately followed and Dmitri couldn't help but smile at the two. His mother's animated body language as she flailed about on screen, while his father argued back stone faced and still. Paying little concern as his mother as wiped like winds around the mountain that he was.

It wasn't long though before things calmed back down as his father like an avalanche snatched up his wife and held her still in his arms. After give a few futile struggles to break out of her husband grip, the woman settled into his arms a pout on her face as she blew a stray hair.

"This doesn't count as winning."

"Now onto business, Anton tells me, you've come across a pair of young men that have gained your interests. Something about saving you form a trio of unmentionables?" question the man as the words seemed to set off the small blizzard that was his mother.

"WHAT! I'LL REND-MPHH." began to shout the woman before Vsevolod 's hand covered her mouth as an attempt to save both his and his sons ears. But it seemed to only make the woman more volatile as she thrashed in her husband's arms.

"We will talk about this later." signing off screen went black as Dmitri smiled that even away a good ways, something's never change.

With a new found vigor the young man returned to his work in his attempts to make heads or tails of the situation.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ok I may have broken several laws, but I have finally at least found out. Where they would be next. "

It was late in the night that Dmitry had decided to move from the past to the present, as the chance of whoever was making this trail wouldn't be able to cover up anything recent. Which after running a few dozen self-made programs ( _read illegal as all hell_ ) he had found finely was able to pinpoint their rough next location.

"Which should be a…. broken down factory at the edge of town…." Dozens of less than reputable going on flashed through his head ranging from drug dealing to simply a late night Bousouzoku. But they were of minor issue in face of the new problem, what to do with this information.

' _Well I could confront them….But what would I say? I mean it late I can't just go gallivanting across town. But it could be the only way to get a definitive answer._ ' Struggling to find an answer, the young man had completely missed his butler entering his room once more.

"Master Dmitry?" Startled the young man nearly fell out of chair.

"Something wrong young Master?"

Regaining his baring Dmitry turned to respond. "Ah, no Anton just lost in thought." Nodding his head understanding the butler connected on with his original purpose for entering.

"Very well young master but I must inform you I am turning in for the night." With a nod of understanding the young man turned back to work muttering a repose of turning in as well in a while. But before the young man could return to his work the Anton spoke. "Pardon me young master but, before I turn might I inquire what has you in a kerfuffle?" Freezing, Dmitry instinctively thought to dismiss the man's concerns, but another part of him debated on whether to enlist some help or at the very least some advice.

Logic won out over pride.

"I'm...at a crossroads I could be on the cusp of getting the answers I want, but I am unsure if the risks are equal to the reward."

Stroking his chin the butler pondered how to best approach the question before his master's indecisiveness. "Hmm...I believe it was you father who once said this to me after he put a good sum of money into a rather small furniture company in southern New Hampshire, that I personally saw as a rather foolish investment." began the butler as he caught the attention the young man before him. "When I asked why he would take a fool's bet he responded with the words " _Anton sometimes a man must be willing to take risks, even if they end poorly for him. He can take satisfaction that he choose that path rather than never choosing and staying forever at a crossroad._ "" quoted the butler.

"I take it he didn't get his investment back?"

"Indeed" responded the butler much to the disappointment of the young man before him. "But he did make bond with a small store that has furnished a good number of the manors main rooms." finished the butler.

Nodding at the story the Dmitry looked once more at his screens he made up his mind.

"Also if you do happen to go gallivanting in the night young master I recommended taking a taxi to your approximate destination. And perhaps a taser young master."

Dmitry couldn't help but let a little grin make his way onto his lips.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Now if I'm right they should be here." eyes rising from his phone Dmitry cast his eyes upon the destination before him. A warehouse that has been abandoned for god knows how many years, its walls rusted and its windows stained all the while the moon just peeked over the roof.

Dmitry was already regretting his decision. I mean who exactly goes chasing after tough individuals. At night. Near an abandoned warehouse.

Swallowing whatever spit that had accumulated in his mouth and patting his coat pocket to make sure the taser was still there, Dmitry moved forward mustering whatever courage he had. Hesitantly he reached for the handle, grasping the rusted bar he pulled.

It didn't even budge.

Pulling harder the door rattled in defiance. Frustration growing Dmitry banged on the wall, causing a metallic thumps to echo across the night.

' _I didn't come all the way out here on my Friday night, searching for these two for three weeks. To be stopped by a bloody door!_ ' Kicking the obstruction before him, Dmitry huffed before notice something in the corner of his eye.

A flash of light.

Splashing light ageist the side of a warehouse parallel. Another followed, and soon another and another before going dark and then starting up once more.

Following the flashes Dmitry found a window above him. Curiosity getting the better and the possibility of finally being able to once more meet the two men who saved him. Dragging a combination of boxes and crates the young Russian was able to make a crude staircase to lead him to his goal.

With heave and ho, the young Russian struggled to pull himself up.

"Al..most... there" with a curse towards fate for giving him such a weak body and final heave, he pulled himself up to the window.

 **CRASH!**

Miraculously Dmitry was able to hold on to the window ledge. But the sound of growling and crunching stone did little to calm his nerves. Mechanically he turned his gaze to meet whatever **it** was.

It was a nightmare, pure and simple. Like some sort of huge grey amalgam of centaur, machine and love craft horror. It's dozen or so legs finding purchase on the ground as the metal that poked out of its body scraped the ground or glimmered in the. But the most eye catching was the bloody chainsaw that replaced one of it four arms.

And then it turned showing Dmitry it eyeless head and razor filled mouth.

" _ **SCREEEEKKKKK**_ " unflinching Dmitry watched it let loose a rock in blender like screech. All the while the young man's head jumping from trying logically deduce he hit his head and is dreaming this abomination, to just not giving a damn from how bad he was going to piss himself.

"Open Fire!"

Answering the call gunshots rang out from the hole in the factory causing to blood mist across the monster's form. Oddly enough it was gunshots that scared Dmitry into letting go of the windowsill, causing him to crash into his makeshift staircase.

Roaring once more the creature took off down the alley towards the open shipping area. It was by sheer luck that Dmitry wasn't trampled or implied by the creature's many feet. But what caught his attention, where the young men who came barreling out the whole after the creature.

Delinquents of all things crazy hairstyles and old school fashioned. Running after the creature, some carrying what looked to be rifles of a previous era, others had bats or…

' _Is that a_ _ **BROADSWORD**_ _?_ ' eyes widening at the sheer audacity at Japan's strict weapon laws as the young men bolted past Dmitry.

"Move it you slow fucks! You let it get away, and The Electric Mambas will be the laughing stock for the month!" called out an individual with a brass turtle that had two chain tails on his shoulder as he fired his rifle.

More individuals came pouring out with call of "boss" or "Let's Mamba! Mother Fucker." Of all things.

Peering out past the corner Dmitry watched as the Electric Mambas rifle men formed a half circle around the beast peppering it from a distance. Others bearing more close quarter weapons did the insane and charged damn thing, bashing against it limbs with their bats. While another attempted test his shield and sword against chainsaw, and somehow was winning. As another….

' _Did he just rip that leg off with his bare hands?!_ ' gapping at the crazy site before him as the ball cap wearing man tossed the leg over his shoulder and jumped back into the fray.

"Reo! Contained the fucker we got our fangs incoming!" Shouted the brass turtle sporting fellow cried out. Causing a skull beanie wearing Mamba to nod his head a place his palms at the creature, creating a large purple ordinate circle, while the rest of the Mambas began to back off

"Vincula binding!" At his call spike tipped chains poured forth from the circle, like vipers they pieced and wrapped across the beast's flesh. "Ancora!" calling out once more the one named Reo slammed his circle into the ground, creating a large stake that anchored the chains.

Not long after a rumbled echoed over the creature roar. Eyes following the source of the sound Dmitry saw motorcycles come tearing down the stretch of land, many of them bearing large jousting lances.

Like madmen that seems to flock to this area they rushed the beast lances digging into it flesh. The biker's momentum picking up the creature they carried it forth as its rear dragged behind them. Till eventually they crashed into a factory wall nailing it to the wall, immediately after The Electric Mambas went to work restringing it. Soon the creature could barely struggle as chains, muscles and metal drove into its flesh held it inert.

"Boss! The fucker is pinned down harder than Yuta's sister." shouted the apparent leader of the Mambas as an angry "hey!" shouted back.

"Not bad a bit rough. What say you Sasuke?" Eyes widening at the voice Dmitry unknowingly moved out of his hiding spot to gain better view. As the two he worked so hard to track down had finally made themselves apparent as they walked out past the factory doors.

"They need work on their stealth." replied Sasuke.

"Yeash, don't be too helpful why don't ya?" said the blonde as he looked at his long time comrade dryly, as the Uchiha gave a shrug back. "It's a miracle anybody lasts long under your wing."

"Well you spawn lasted long enough." bit back Sasuke

"Oh get your panties out of your ass, you're just pissed you ended up being related to me." shot back the blond as the Uchiha just tched.

"Now onto business." Approaching the monster before him Naruto stepped up on its body and met the creature eye to mouth. "Now can you speak?"

" _ **SCREEKK!**_ "

Unamused Naruto wiped of the spittle off his face and glared at the creature before him. Reaching into his coat the Uzumaki pulled out a rather old revolver and loaded it before the beast uncaring that it tried to bite his face off.

 **BANG!**

Firing a round into the creature Naruto watched into convulse and scream. Tired of its noise the blond pistol whipped the creature. Grabbed its head and staring into its eye Naruto asked once more his voice seeming to take a palpable darkness.

" **Can. You. Speak.** "

The creature did.

" _ **You dare speak to me mortal. I the great….**_ "

 **BANG!** Once more a round cracked into the darkness this time taking with it the one of the creature's arm.

"I didn't ask for your life story I asked if you can speak." cut of the blonde. Regain his composure. "Now how which house are you from?"

" _ **House? House! The great RAGTH is no dog. The weak devils could not control a Demon of my gah!**_ " the creature mouth becoming clogged by the revolver that shoved its way down it throat.

"Thank you for your time we're done here." Gun now glowing with unseen power Naruto fired his remaining rounds down the beats gullet. The rounds caving past the flesh leaving exit wounds fart too large out its back and into the dirt.

Standing the blond turned towards the gang that held the beast down. "Alright we're done here. Good job boys I say you proved yourself over The Brass Water Soldiers. Now Takamaru get the trucks here I want this demon moved out before dawn and scrapped for parts by Sunday." the blonde said as the leader apparently named Takamaru who gave thumbs up affirmative.

"Mambas go get-"

"Wahhh!"

Like a bunch of hawks the delinquents swiveled their heads finding a rather short young man, who had slipped on a few of the bullet casings lying about. Eyes meeting the Yankees the short Russian couldn't help but sweat.

"I uhh can-"

"GRAB THE SHRIMP!"

"WAITE! WAITE! WAITE!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Honestly it was a miracle that Dmitry was even coherent at this point let alone conscious. After the Electric Mambas had spotted him they immediately went for the go to approach of grabbing him viva dog pile. After he was dug out the pile of bodies he was hurried into a tinted widowed kei car and was sandwiched between the ball cap Mamba who had ripped off the creature's leg on one side. While his other side had skull beanie sporting Mamba, who was currently testing Dmitry's ability not to wet himself at the fact he was tossing a small ball of lighting between his hands like a baseball.

All in all it made for a very tense ride for the little Russian as he was sent off towards god know where.

"Alright time to get out." Gulping at the words Dmitry's mind raced at the thoughts of whatever awaited him from swam about his mind. But never once did he think he'd find himself before a relic of a building like before him.

' _Funbari Bowl?_ ' read Dmitry as he looked at the faded sign of the old entertainment building. He would have asked a question as to of all things why a bowling alley, but was silenced as one delinquents escorting him pushed him forward and said "Keep your mouth shut and you'll get answers soon enough." Gulping Dmitry allowed himself to be "escorted" into the building.

Following the rest of the Mambas, he stole a gaze around to find for an old building in the middle of nowhere there were a surprising amount of tire treads. But upon entering though it was apparent, that unlike the outside the inside had a surprising amount of life as Yankee's milled about while the lights shined brightly above.

' _But, how? Surely if that all these lights were on some would have, should have escaped outside._ ' Dmitry would have pondered on how many laws of Newton were being violated at the moment, but he was shoved along towards an unused lane. Stopping before lane number 9 Dmitry heard one of the two who brought him hear entering a set of inputs on the keypad. He was tempted to take a gander behind him but the lane before him opened up into a set of stairs, and he was lead into the unknown once more stuck in the middle between two delinquents. The entrance closing behind them.

Dmitry didn't know how long they walked down the stairs but he did know they went deep and far, going up, down and along halls for an unknown amount of distance. But apparently large enough far enough for his two escorts to bicker of directions before having to call for help twice. Eventually they walked into a large open area. Casting his eyes outward he observed it was circular and nearly half a mile across in diameter, metal double doors and large open halls lining the circumference.

' _This must be a nerve center of some sort._ ' thought Dmitry as he was pulled back apparently skipping the door they needed go into. One of his escorts opened it up showing a room filled with empty desks with only a few manned by an older looking men and women shuffling about papers.

With no time to gather a lay out Dmitry was pushed along to the end of the all and lead up a set of stair to an overhead office that wouldn't have been out of place in a factory. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs the door was opened and he was pushed in, sending him stumbling as his escorts gave one last pieces of instruction. "I don't know why you're worth the bosses time, but you damn well better be respectful, got it half pint." The ball cap one warned Dmitry who full intended to adhere. After all if Naruto could control these delinquents who could kill that monster and a probable uncountable number of others like them, then the head would surely be something to fear.

In hopes calm his mind the young man turned his eyes towards his surroundings finding the office to be leaning more towards the higher end of the food chain. As it was not only had the basic staples of the average CEO office but also a pair of rather plush coaches and a few matching chairs seated around a hardwood table. But what truly got Dmitry's attention was the rather alien plants that decorated the room, one in particular fully captivating the young man's attention.

As a result you couldn't blame Dmitry when the door crashed open and he nearly leapt out of skin. As Naruto came barreling in door opening with a slam as frustration coursing through his voice as he argued with another over the phone. "And I'm telling you! That we need to keep them out of there." Said the blonde as he walked towards what Dmitry assumed was his desk. "No, I do not care if one of them is hot as fuck. They either are willing to work or add something to the cause. " Continued the blonde as he tore open one of the desk cabinets and began to flip through its contents. "What?...Waite really? Ok, ok, ok, if it means that much we will put them on a trial period. But if they don't shape up they get wiped and they are gone. Got it. "

With a snap the blond shut the phone and stuffed it into his pocket. "Fucken hell. I swear and they say that only guys take chances on appearances." Grumbled the blonde as he went back to trying to find his files completely ignoring Dmitry in his entirety.

"Are we going address this, or should we just head home if you keep wasting everyone's time?"

Startled once more Dmitry spun his gaze towards the side of the room where Sasuke leaned against the wall unnoticed. "Then why don't you address some of this god damn paperwork!" immediately Sasuke responded with a paling complexion and hands raised in surrender. "Ya that's what I thought."

Finally finding what he was looking for Naruto slammed the cabinet and set a collection of folders across his desk and acknowledged his guest. "Sorry about that but well if shit isn't hitting one fan it's different one." With a satisfied smile Naruto turned towards his guest and motioned towards the chairs. "Pick a seat and we can get rolling." Nervously the shortest in the room made his way towards one of the coaches as Sasuke apparently stole one of the end seats when Dmitry want looking. "So Dmitry can I get you anything to drink soda, juice, milk, Vodka." grinned Naruto as he made his way to a small mini bar and fridge.

"Burban if you have it please."

Silence permeated the room as the two young men looked a little wide eyed at the short man teen's request. "Uhhhh can you handle it?" question the blonde who only received a rather confident nod. "Bourbon it is then. "Once the drinks of choice were passed the two young men watched onward as their fellow occupant easily shot back the liquor.

"So uhh I guess you can handle it then. You don't mind me asking the story behind that do you? " began Naruto.

"My father was disappointed with my height and since I couldn't easily stare down my opponents in the boardroom I should at least be able to drink them under the table. As a way to continue my training I generally have something to take the edge off at home" Dmitry confessed, feeling it was better to honest in retrospect to this whole situation.

"Fair enough. And since you answered my question I feel it is only fair that I answer one of yours. So where would you like to begin."

Breathing deeply Dmitry tried to calm his mind to form a question that would give the best and most possible answers, if only to help himself gain some sort of foot hold in whatever he's stumbled into. "What...What did I get myself into?"

With a smile Naruto responded. "Tell me Dmitry you much into mythology? Religion? Folklore?" questioned Naruto as each answer was responded with a shake of the teen's head. "Well sure you know about Zeus, Odin and the sun god Ra." these received a nod. "Well what if I told each of them and their fraction existed. Along with every other myth and fantasy, from the Demons of hell to the Chupacabra to Yokai."

"I'm sorry I don't think I follow." stammered the teen.

"God! Dmitry. Monsters, Satan, Angles, Hercules, King Arthur they all exist and with them magic." exclaimed Naruto. "Everything that has even went down in legend or famous horror story where true. Each and all of them forming into fractions and groups while hiding away in the fridges of the world beyond normal human sight."

Dmitry couldn't help but gulp as the reality began to set in. That beings of incredible power lurked in the shadows. His mind already running through some of the more unsavory tales from soul stealing mirrors to cabalistic giants.

"But most of the things tended to get blown out of proportion so you can take solace that only a handful of things are right on the money." continued the blonde.

"Might I ask from some examples?" nervously questioned the Russian hoping to profile at least a few things.

"Well Zeus is definitely a man whore of the highest order." It was hard to not crack a smile at the jab at the Greek god of lighting's outrageous sexual preferences. "And the thing about kappa's ripping your soul out the ass that's bull, they just really like butt stuff." There was no stopping the laughter that came next.

"Dobe, why must you **always** lead with those examples?" Groaned Sasuke as he looked at the smirking blond.

"What it's an ice breaker what you think most people can keep it together when this shit get dropped on them?" said Naruto as he waved towards the laughing Dmitry.

"I would say it's that and a combination the alcohol finally kicking in a bit. But I thank for that, my mind was going to rather dark territory quickly." said Dmitry through the laughter as he began to recollect himself. "So how exactly do you fit into all of this? If you don't mind me asking." asked the teen as his composure began to comeback.

"Well as I said before each religion exists and with that a claim of land."

"Like a kingdom or country I presume?"

"Correct" answered Sasuke.

"So then that means only Islam, Judaism, Buddhism and Catholicism are present?" probed Dmitry as he assumed that only currently believed in religions where present.

"Ehh Not exactly. You see normally each fraction is distinct enough that they are normally distinct enough that they can survive on reputation rather than followers. Such is the case with the Norse, Mayan and Greek factions who are still pretty big players, but believe still plays a large role which is why the more popular religions tend to have bigger sway."

"But due to similar beliefs and practices the literal power manifestation of them can at times become blended and adding to their power such is case with Judaism, Islam and Christianity. Which in turn also combined the underworlds but since each was rather distinctive and changed over the years. The devil faction has more than one Satan, but this in turn makes them weaker as a result when compared to the amalgamation of God. " Sasuke added.

"I see, so I assume you two are part of church then. Since the thing you killed said it was a demon."

Naruto couldn't help but snort at the idea of him being anywhere near the church. "No, while the church dose in fact have exorcists. We are not part of the Biblical Heaven Faction."

"If anything we would be considered more of a rogue faction."

"Hey don't forget the _technically_." added Naruto as Sasuke didn't seemed concerned of the implications of his statement. "Officially to most if not all the factions, be they monster or godly. Humanity is nothing more than cattle for product or food. To be harvested and used at their leisure as one can tell with history's cases of human sacrifices and the Greeks reputation of debauchery." As one would expect no one hid a grimace at the thought. "As a result we tend to put the little guys interest at heart and is proudly the only multiracial peace fraction."

"...So are the other fraction like white only?"

"What NO! I mean race is literally race. You know Human Race, Devil Race, Elf Race you get the picture. "

"I believe so, but what about the whole rouge and peace thing."

"Well...the peace thing is because we seek balance and peace between the fractions, while most everyone else is either seeking supremacy or are just happy setting on their thrones rubbing it out till someone pisses them off. While the rouge…. " Naruto said as he began to trail hoping it would give him time to put together a decent explanation.

But Sasuke cut in. "Is because we are generally the rift rafts and the odd balls who go against the nature of their fraction or their status quo. Such would be the case if a Vatican priest wanted to make peace with other fractions or a devil wanting to do something constructive. "

"Not the way I would put it Teme" said Naruto as he shot his eternal teammate the stink eye for the rather curt explanation. "But the he's right in a sense our fraction is for the strays and oddballs who are either sick of war or don't really belong in their faction. We then screen them see if they are a right fit then put them to work. So by definition we are a rogue fraction by definition since most are by technically either kicked out of their own fraction for various circumstance or are more loyal to us than their original one. " Naruto finished with a shrug.

Overall Dmitry was rather calm at this point be it aura of the two before him, the bourbon, or simply the fact he had already lost his mind long ago. But the question still remained.

"Then why bring me here I don't really have anything to add to this, I have no magic, no special skill that could be applied to fighting a cyclops. If anything I'm surprised you are even explaining this to me. Why not just wipe my mind like you said to your college on the phone. "

"Ahh but Dmitry not all things are done on the battlefield."

"So resources then?" It was a logical assumption on Dmitry's part after all what did he really have to offer to such a cause other than his family name.

"While admittedly it would normally be a rather lucrative for weapons or cash." Confessed the blond. "But we are already financially stable and most of your factories and mills either don't have the equipment or the right materials. They also are deep in Nord and The Three Ways of China territory. While a handful of them are friendly to us it is best not go stepping on their toes just yet. "

"If not money or equipment what then?"

"If you can't put it together after how long you've been stalking us. You're probably not worth our time." Sasuke coldly cut in. uncaring at the Dmitry's flinch or Naruto rather pointed gaze. But it seemed to be the thing that caused it click in Dmitry's head.

"Waite hacking? But how…. and you knew!" exclaimed Dmitry as flush began to overtake his face that in context he had been stalking…..Both of them guys…...Who knew.

' _Oh god they knew!_ '

"Yes and while I would like to explain more in detail I believe it would be better if you figure out the reasoning. That and honestly I want to get to bed." confessed the blonde as stood up.

"Waite! You can't just-"

"Sasuke make yourself useful."

Dmitry didn't know happened, one moment he was trying to hopefully gain more time then he saw fluffy white feathers then he was in front of his house. He didn't know how he got here or what had they did to make him black out but he knew one thing. He was going to take the plunge, to walk forward into the unknown to-

"Gahh sunlight it burns!"

Get some sleep because he was up till bloody dawn.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Your two are home early." Both Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but groan at their fellow housemate jab at their situation. As much like their possible Russian recruit the sunlight had begun to chase after them when they opened the door.

"Really Kaguya?" questioned Naruto as his body was already doing its hardest to shut down. As Sasuke decided to pull the "privilege single" card and decided he was too tired for this shit and went to bed. Leaving Naruto to the classic bit of the husband coming home in the wee hours to a "frustrated" wife in a bathrobe.

"What can I say if you're not in my bed I don't sleep well." Kaguya began as trailed one of her black nails along his shirt before grabbing a fistful of it. "And when I don't sleep well because I need to wait for my husband I get cranky. I don't like being cranky. " Her voice darkening as he moon eyes stared straight into his. "Now I need to be not cranky right now and reason why I didn't have my husband. So you think of a reason while I fix my cranky."

Her terms given Naruto surrendered himself to her conquest. With but a single nod the much shorter woman sprung up her legs and arms finding purchase, her lips found his and without remorse she began to plunder them. Leaving flames of passion burning in the wake of her tongue's invasion while her jaws took every last breath of his as prisoner. The campaign lasted long and its domination nearly complete but like all conquest supplies were needed and Kaguya had ran out, forcing a retreat.

They separated her eyes looking up into his as he looked down at hers. It was there that her animosity vanished and with whatever energy she still had. With no energy to even hold her head anymore she laid it to rest on his shoulder.

"Now have you had time to think of a reasonable answer?"

"Ya and I was held up with a new recruit. Was one of those needle in the haystack kind of guys. Terrible powers but a good heart and a just mind."

She only hummed in agreement. Feeling he was off the hook Naruto made his way toward their room, once there he laid her on the pretturned covers and when to prepare himself.

"Do you need to get up tomorrow?" Kaguya called as her husband finished his rituals and began to strip down.

"You know I do Hime. And no I won't let you keep down past my wake up call."

"Even if I do the thing?"

"Yes and seriously don't do that it can't be good for you and I can never sleep then."

"Maybe that's the idea." A single look was all she was given. "Ok fine. But you're not the only one who found a possible good recruit."

"Oh and who might that be?" asked the blonde as he settled down next to his wife.

"A certain red dragon we know."

 **()()()()()()()()()()**

 **And we are done with this chapter finally. I apologize for the delay I have had plot bunnies out the wazzo and back to back reports nonstop. So I apologize for the delay and the info dump of this chapter but it needs to be done before we can start getting into the good stuff.**


End file.
